Spirit of the Wolf
by Fire Daughter
Summary: When a young girl with a curious scent is found in the forest, she is taken to stay with the Cullens. But, is she there to serve a larger purpose...
1. Chapter 1

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter One

'Cai POV

I used to be happy. I mean, I can still be happy, but I don't get the same joy out of things I once did. I used to love dance and music, but they only seem to remind me of what I've lost. When I was four, a drunk driver sideswiped the car my mom and baby twin brothers were riding in. They were on their way to pick my father and I up from the airport after a visit to my grandparents. I wanted to show Grandmother my dance routine and she had a gift for me.

After the accident, Dad left his job as an Archeology Professor, sold the house and we moved to Montana with my Grandparents. For the next fourteen years, I was raised on the Blackfoot Indian Reservation. My father and his parents were Blackfoot and my mother was Irish.

Slowly, I became used to it just being the four of us. Then, after about six years, the two of us; Grandfather had a massive heart attack the summer I turned ten and Grandmother died of heartache. She and Grandfather had been together their whole lives.

After their deaths, I stopped dancing. My flute no longer sang, and neither did I. I turned my attentions to other vices: Horseback riding, archery, tracking, and hand-to-hand combat. My father never commented on my lack of dance or music. Instead, he pushed me even harder to my other goals. He never missed a competition or a Pow Wow.

Just after my graduation from high school, the other kids on the Rez and I had a bonfire. Ours was one of the larger ranches on the Rez, so the annual party was held at the back of the property, by the hot and cold springs on the border of Glacier National Park. Dad and I were setting up with my cousins the last time we spoke.

"Hey, Dad… Did you remember the Coke?"

"Hmm. What did you say, 'Cai?" My father poked his head out from underneath my Jeep. It was a gift for graduation and he had taken it upon himself to change the oil, "Sorry Sweetie, I got caught up with the Jeep."

"Dad," I said exasperated, "The Jeep has a name. Don't worry, Caledonia… He didn't mean it."

I looked over at my dad and cousins, Cody and Micah, and glared. They were laughing at my Jeep! I picked up the sponge in the bucket I was holding and threw it. I could not contain my glee at the look on my father's face. I had managed to hit him square on the forehead. I was so busy laughing, I didn't notice Coty and Micah coming in on either side of me. Grabbing hold of either arm, they held me still while my father dumped the rest of the water over my head.

"Hey!" I cried. I tore myself away and grabbed the water hose. Turning it on full blast, I aimed it towards my family. Their cries of outrage summoned the rest of the partygoers and a water fight ensued. Needless to say, not much setting up was done and I had to change after my dad and uncle Adam tossed me into a water trough.

Climbing out, I glared at my father and said, "How did my asking a simple question turn into a full fledged water fight? Go get my Coke…"

Wrapping me up in his arms, he placed a kiss on my head and said, "_I love you and I am so proud of you."_

Laughing, I kissed him back and replied, "Okay, _Uriah._ Now go get my Coke. Grab some Dr. Pepper while you're at it."

"Okay, Your Majesty. By the Raven, you act more like a Chief's daughter everyday. And it's Dad to you."

I shook my head as I watched him drive away in my Jeep. Turning, I went back to the house and changed into the blue and silver summer dress I chose for the party. With my dark hair flowing down my back, I walked out onto the porch and called to my uncle Ethan, "Hey, Chief Ethan… Where are those sons of yours? I need help bringing the food to the tables."

"Coty, Micah, help your cousin. Don't worry, Princess, we'll have this all set up before the rest of your guests arrive. So, where did my baby brother go?"

Walking over to him, he enfolded me into a hug as I replied, "He forgot my soda. I… What are you laughing at?"

"He didn't forget your soda. He hid it in the barn."

I shook my head and asked, "Why didn't he say anything. I sent him to town for nothing."

Before I could walk away and help my cousins, my uncle replied, "He had to go to town anyway. I can't tell you anymore than that, but he has a gift for you. Act surprised." He ruffled my hair as he walked over to Coty, helping him with the cooler full of soda.

Three hours after setting up, the party was in full swing. Coty, Micah and I were making the rounds. As the Chief's sons, Coty and Micah were required to mingle with the crowd. As their cousin, I was required to partake in this little ritual.

"'Cai, great party. Sorry I couldn't help set up." I turned and looked at Alex. Alex Waters was the son of one of the Tribal Leaders. His father was the Tribal Sheriff, and his mother was the local doctor. We were great friends when we were little, but hormones and puberty got in the way.

"Hey Alex. Having fun?"

"Yeah-" he started but was cut off by the arrival of Coty and Micah.

Micah slung his arm around me and said, "Come on baby girl. It's time for the campfire stories. See you there, Alex."

I looked at my cousins and said, "We can't start yet. My dad isn't here."

"What do you mean? He left almost three hours ago."

Before I could say anything, Alex ran over with uncle Ethan in tow. "'Cai, you need to come to the house. Coty, Micah, you better come too."

Looking at my cousins, I followed my uncle and childhood friend to the house. Entering, I saw Alex's parents standing in the front room. I waited for my uncle to speak.

"Sheriff, Doctor… What are you doing here? Has there been an accident?"

Sheriff Drake Waters looked at his wife, looked at me and answered, "Yes… 'Cai, can we speak to you in private?"

I shook my head and stepped in front of my cousins, "No, what you have to tell me you can tell my family. I'm going to tell them anyway, this will just save time."

Lydia, Drake's wife stepped forward and said, "Sweetheart, there's been an accident. A drunk driver ran your dad's car off the road. Honey, he didn't make it."

Shaking my head, I backed up into my uncle's arms. The air around me became thicker as though I were under water. The voices around me were no longer intelligible. Grasping for Coty's hand, I turned to him and said, "It's all my fault… If I hadn't told him to go get that stupid soda-" My sentence cut off with a harsh sob. My uncle and cousins merged as one to create a cocoon. Holding me close, they let me pour out my anguish.

Pulling away, I turned to the couple standing before me and said, "You are lying. My father is fine. He's going to be home soon and you are going to tell him what you just told me." I stepped back and cried, "You know how my mother died. Why would you come here and tell me this?"

Drake stepped forward, grasped my forearms and replied, "N'Cai, your father was in an accident. He was killed. I'm sorry little one, but he's gone…"

"NO!" I cried. Pulling away from him, I ran through the house and towards the woods. I ignored the voices calling for me and took a path only my father and I knew about. I ran until the air left my lungs in deep, heart wrenching gasps.

Stopping, I settled myself against the base of a Great Oak. The majestic being always brought me comfort. As I let my mind and body surrender to exhaustion, my last thoughts were of my father. My gaze went heavenwards, watching the clouds roll over the sky. As the thunder rolled, I curled into a ball and felt the rain fall. I closed my eyes, lulled to sleep by the ensuing storm around me.

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the fun... Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter Two

'Cai POV

I awoke the next morning to the sound of murmured voices. Keeping my breathing even, I feigned sleep so as to discern what was happening.

"Who do you think she is?" The soft male voice floated as though settling a blanket of calm around me. The man who spoke fell silent. I was unable to discern how many people stood around me.

"Jazz, I don't think she's asleep," another voice, this one at my right, said. His voice was rougher yet still gentle.

I wondered how long we were going to play this game when I was overtaken by a violent fit of shaking. Instinctively pulling my arms closer to my body, I felt my soaked clothes. Odd, it was morning and the heat of the day would have dried me by now. I clenched my teeth and curled into a tighter ball, hoping whoever it was around me would go away. The feel of ice cold fingers ghosting along my cheek caused me to flinch back. An intoxicatingly sweet scent filled my senses as a gently breeze hit my face.

"Em, go see if Carlisle's home yet. Jazz, see if Jacob or any of his pack are on patrols. She's freezing and I'm afraid of hypothermia."

I never heard the responses made to the woman with the angel's voice, but when she asked me to open my eyes, I did. The last thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes framed my spiked, black hair. I must have been delusional because I thought I saw her sparkle…

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Emmett POV

"Carlisle, Esme… Where are you?" I called as I burst in through the open window next to Edward's piano. He and Bella were sitting there watching Nessie sleep. Bella looked at me with her red tinged eyes. Edward stood as he read the thoughts running through my mind.

As Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs, followed by Rose, he asked, "Where is she?"

"About three miles south of here. Alice sent Jasper in search of Jacob and his pack."

"Jacob isn't on patrol today. He's with his dad and Seth and Leah are with their mom. He asked Sam to take patrol duty today." Bella looked from Eddie to me and asked, "What's going on? Who is 'she'?"

"'She' is a young woman your brothers and sister found," Carlisle answered for me. I sent a grateful smile his way as Rose wrapped her arms around me.

Rose looked at Carlisle in shock as she exclaimed, "Carlisle, you can't honestly be thinking about bringing another human here. What about Bella and Nessie?"

Bella stood up and said, "Reneesme and I can stay at the cottage until 'She' leaves. How long could she possibly stay?"

I was saved from having to respond by Jasper's arrival. "Alice and the wolf are on their way. Ed, I don't think Bella and Nessie need to leave. She has some blood on her arms and legs; she's covered in scratches."

Rose piped in, "All the more reason not to have her here. Remember when Bella sliced her finger on a piece of paper?"

Jasper growled and finished, "If you would let me finish, I would tell you that there is nothing to worry about. Unless you find the smell of pine trees appetizing…"

Rose prepared to launch herself at him when Esme interrupted, "What do you mean, Jasper?"

"Her blood smells like pine trees with a spicy scent mixed in."

"Emmett," the soft voice of my adopted mother broke through my reverie, "You didn't tell us she was injured."

I shook my head and replied, "I didn't notice the smell of her blood. I'm no doctor, but it didn't look like anything was broken even though she is covered in bruises." Esme busied herself with bringing clean towels, a plain blue dress and other things to Ed's old room.

Edwards' head snapped up as he said, "They're here."

**Note: I had a question as to how Edward knew the others had arrived with 'Cai. He knew because he could hear their thoughts. Enjoy!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter Three

Alice POV

I sat on the wooded floor with the sleeping woman. Jasper offered to stay with me, but I told him he needed to warn the rest of the family. He found Sam on patrols. Sam went back to inform the rest of his pack and to find someone to take over his patrols until he returned, so I had some time.

I studied my young charge as she slept; braids on either temple held her long dark hair back. I loosened them as I removed the twigs and leaves from her hair. Taking stock of her injuries, I noticed they were all superficial mere scratches on her arms and legs. There were some bruises forming on her legs, as though she had fallen while running. Her blue and silver dress, once beautiful, was covered in mud and dried blood. I frowned, not quite understanding why someone would wear something so thin when the past week had been so cool. Not to mention why was she all wet? It hadn't rained for two days, yet she was absolutely soaked.

I stood and greeted the Alpha of the La Push pack, "Hello, Sam. Thank you for coming. We were afraid of moving her because of how cold we are. I'm afraid hypothermia may already be setting in. Would you like me to place her on your back?" At his nod, I carefully made my way over, mindful to stay downwind. The last thing I needed was for him to rip one or both of my arms off. When I was sure she was secure, I took off in the direction of our home. The trip took less than five minutes, and my family and Jacob out front ready to meet us. I let Jacob relieve Sam of his burden as Edward acted as translator.

"Thank you, Sam. We'll let you know when we find out more. Jacob, Sam's pack will take care of patrols for the next week. Your job is to find out what happened."

"Thanks Sam, I'll try my best. Could you tell Billy I won't be home tonight. And tell Leah and Seth to stay on the Rez until tomorrow. I don't think she'll wake before then." Sam nodded once, turned and ran back to the forest. With his new burden, Jacob came into the house and laid the young woman on the bed in Edward's room. We put one there for Nessie when she was sleepy. Esme tried to get Jacob to use it, but he preferred to sleep outside.

"Esme… I'm going to need your help if you can. Edward, can you and Jasper sit outside the door? I'm hoping you can get some sort of reading and Jasper can keep her calm if she wakes," Carlisle calmly requested as he began removing the ruined dress, with Esme's help. I sat outside with the boys, staying close in case Carlisle needed anything. I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder while he and Edward concentrated.

"Alice, can you see anything? Her mind is all clouded over."

I closed my eyes and emptied my thoughts. I saw flashes of the brown-eyed girl, but nothing definite. I opened my eyes, sighed, and replied, "Just bits here and there. Nothing remotely concrete."

"Alice, could you come in here please?" When I drifted in, Carlisle had me hold the girl's right leg steady. When she fell, she twisted her knee. Carlisle needed to set it so that it would heal correctly. Esme held her shoulders down so she wouldn't move. The tortured whimper that followed was met with a lone howl deep in the woods. I was so worried about the girl that I didn't notice the scent of the wolf.

I looked at Carlisle as he said softly, "There is no more I can do for her. She needs time to rest and heal. Esme?"

Esme nodded and smiled as she wordlessly took over the first watch. Dipping a cloth in the bowl of cool water, she began to hum. Carlisle walked down the stairs followed by Ed, Jazz and myself. When he reached the den, he looked at us and said, "We have no choice but to let her stay. At least for now," He added at Rosalie's apparent anger.

"Carlisle, you can't possibly expect us to have a human in the house. Have you forgotten when Bella was human?" The way she kept saying human caused Edward to emit a soft growl.

"I understand how you feel,"

"Unlikely,"

"But," Carlisle continued as though he were never interrupted, "due to her injuries I do not feel comfortable taking her back to wherever she came from. Edward, could you see anything?"

My brother sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife and slumbering child, "Pain… A lot of pain."

"From her knee?" Emmett asked.

"Some, but there's something else. She gave no thought to her wounds. Jasper, what did you find?"

My husband placed a kiss on my neck and said, "Much the same as you. She's scared and feels alone."

"Well, that settles it," Esme stated as she entered the room, "She's staying. Rose, no arguments." She stated firmly when Rosalie was going to fight her. She looked around the room and asked, "Where's the problem or harm? We have the room and she'll be safe."

"Esme, she'll be safe from whoever hurt her, but what about us? If she bleeds, we could kill her," Bella said, shocked at Esme's idea.

"Sweetheart, smell the air…" Carlisle said, "Tell me, what do you smell that's different?"

She sniffed and replied, "Emmett, did you hide a pine tree in Alice and Jasper's room again?"

I laughed along with the rest of my family and said, "No, but he did bring the scent. What you smell is 'her' blood. Honestly Carlisle, I can't see-,"

"That's another problem. Alice can't 'see' her properly." Edward interjected.

"Hey, I can't 'see' Reneesme properly but you let her stay." I bantered back. I grinned when both he and Bella growled at me. They are so cute when they act like overprotective bears. Edward snorted at the thought. When I went to speak, my dear, loving husband cut me off.

"Carlisle, Esme, I think she should stay. There is more than just her wound causing her pain…" he cut off with a wince. I rubbed his back while the others talked amongst themselves.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head and replied, "I feel like curling into a ball and crying; or running as far and as fast as I can go. She needs our help, Love."

Without taking my eyes away from Jasper, I said, "We vote she stays. Ed, Bella?" They nodded their agreement, along with everyone else in the room.

Well, except for Rosalie who threw a fit and said, "You are all going to regret this."

Carlisle brought our attention back to him by saying, "I think we should all take this time to hunt. Jacob, would you be willing to stay with her and Reneesme until we return?"

"Sure, just let me tell Sam what's going on. He wanted to be aware of your decision." Carlisle nodded as Jacob transformed and took off. Ten minutes later, he returned and said, "The Elders are calling a meeting. I'll have to leave as soon as you all return. They want to discuss 'her'."

While the rest of us got ready to leave, Emmett asked, "Why? What does she have to do with anything?"

Jacob shook his head and replied, "I don't know. More legends, ones that I haven't even heard yet. You better get a move on. They want me back on the beach by sundown."

"What's the rush, Dog?" Rose asked, spoiling for a fight, "Our presence isn't good enough?"

Jacob just calmly looked down at her and said, "The air is a bit close in here. You should learn, Blondie. Perfume should be used in small doses, no in the place of a proper bath."

Rosalie launched herself at him with a growl but was caught by Emmett. I laughed as I walked by and said, "Be careful, she almost got you that time."

He just smiled and replied, "I didn't know you cared, Pixie. Don't worry, I'm faster than I look."

I just laughed and ran south with Jazz, Bella and Edward behind me. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett went north. I pounced on the deer in front of me as I wondered what the Quileute tribe wanted with the girl we found.


	4. Chapter 4

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter Four

'Cai POV

I woke up not sure of my surroundings. The last thing I remembered was a pair of golden yellow eyes gazing at me in worry. I turned my head to the side, drawn by the feel of sunlight filtering in through a plate glass window. Lifting my head, I watched as the sun faded behind the trees surrounding the house.

Sitting up in the bed, I let the waves of dizziness pass before I stood. Bracing myself on the side of the bed, I stood and waited for the room to stop spinning. Odd, it felt as though I was drugged. Maybe I should get out while I had the chance. With that decided, I took a step towards the door. And fell…

Rolling onto by back, I wrapped my hands around my right knee. I scooted back until I was leaning against the bed. Sighing, I gently felt my knee, hoping to find the source of the problem. Poking underneath the brace, I felt slight swelling and tenderness around the kneecap. Moving down my shin, I removed the rolled gauze covering my leg. Underneath, I found superficial scraping and bruises. I wiggled my ankle but found no pain or swelling.

Closing my eyes, I ran my hands across my face, missing the entrance of a small body. Feeling a hand on my leg, I looked to my left and saw the most beautiful pair of cinnamon brown eyes gazing back at me in fascination. She looked to be about four or five years old with a creamy rose complexion and the most unusual shade of bronze-brown hair.

Smiling, I said, "Hello. What's your name little one?"

Smiling, she took her hand and placed it on my cheek. I closed my eyes as I watched flashes of people danced across my mind. I saw a massive black wolf carrying me on his back through the forest. I saw a tall, russet skinned man removing me from said wolf's back. There were bits of conversation too, but I couldn't make anything out. The last thing I saw was the same young woman with the golden eyes bending over my prone body. She held me still as a beautiful man reset my knee.

Opening my eyes, I looked down and said, "Well, Little One. That is one heck of a gift. Will you speak, or are you going to answer every question I ask with a vision?"

Giggling, she replied in the most angelic voice, "My name's Reneesme, butt everyone calls me Nessie. Except for Mommy and Daddy. Mommy got real angry when she woke up and Jake called me Nessie. Are you hungry?"

Laughing a little I said, "Not really, but I would like a drink of water. Is anyone home who could help? I seem to have a little trouble walking."

Nodding, she held out her hand and said, "I'll help you. Everybody else went hunting. They left Jake to watch us, but Aunt Rose doesn't like him very much. She says he smells bad."

I laughed as she helped me stand. Hobbling my way across the room, I managed to make it down stairs without tumbling headfirst. If Coty or Micah were here, they would have laughed at how careful I was being. I was still trying to figure out where I was and where my family was.

Making my way into what looked like the kitchen, I was startled to see the man in my visions. Nessie left my side and tugged on his pant leg. He reached down, picker her up and asked, "You didn't wake our guest did you? I heard the thump."

She shook her head and replied, "She woke up all by herself. She can't walk very well and is thirsty. Turn around and you can ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

I laughed when he spun around. Holding my stomach, I said, "Wow, I didn't know someone of your size could spin so fast. Did you train as a ballerina?"

Nessie giggled while Mr. Spinning Top glared. I took another step into the room and fell… Again, for the second time that day. Before I could hit the floor, the russet skinned man caught me. Looking at him, I mumbled my thanks.

Settling me in a nearby chair, he asked, "What can I get for you? If you are hungry, then I suggest you wait until the Cullens return. The best I can manage is peanut butter and jelly, and that isn't here."

I shook my head and replied, "I'm not real hungry, just thirsty. I'm still woozy. Can you tell me what happened?" I requested after he set a mug of tea before me. Taking a sip, I found that it was mint with a touch of chamomile. I nodded my thanks and said, "I didn't know you knew a calming tea. The mint is a nice touch."

He smiled and said, "Thank you. Now, I was hoping you could tell me what happened. Three of the Cullen's children found you lying beneath a tree. You were cold, wet, which is unusual since it hasn't rained in three days, and covered in mud. There were scrapes on your arms and legs and some bruising." His dark eyes turned somber as he asked, "Did someone hurt you? Is that why you were running through the woods?"

I looked at my tea and whispered, "Not directly… He promised he wouldn't leave. He promised and he broke that promise."

A small body wiggled her way into my lap as tears began to fall. Wiping them away, she gave me a smile and said, "It's okay. He still loves you."

I kissed her head. Turning back to my host and said, "I don't think we've been introduced." Holding out my hand, I added, "I'm Na' Caia. Everyone calls me 'Cai."

"I'm Jacob. I see you have already met Nessie. She didn't disturb you did she?"

I shook my head, "Actually, she rescued me. And she showed me a little of what happened. I'm hoping someone can tell me more."

Jacob dropped his cup, spilling hot liquid all over the counter. I moved Nessie out of the way as the river of tea flowed toward us. The stinging pain of the tea burning my leg wasn't enough to draw my gaze away from Jacob's reaction. Putting Nessie on the floor, I asked her to grab some towels so I could clean up the mess.

After I was finished, I looked at the still, non-responsive man in front of me. Trying out a theory, I took Nessie's hand in my, placed it on my cheek and thought about throwing the wet rags at Jacob. When Nessie laughed, I knew I was successful. I quirked my eyebrow at her and grinned. She nodded, so I threw the rags at him. Hitting him square in the face, Nessie's giggles turned into shrieks of glee at his reaction.

He shook his head and glared our way. "Nessie, you know better than that. Your parents are going to kill me when they find out."

Looking at Jacob, I replied, "What's wrong? She didn't do anything I haven't seen before."

They looked at me like I had grown another head. I took another sip of my tea before asking, "What? What did I say?"

Nessie looked at me with joy shining in her eyes. "You've seen this before? Who?"

I laughed. "My grandmother. She was married to the Chief and was the tribal Healer." I turned her so she was looking directly at me, "Your gift is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She nodded, gave me a kiss on my cheek and ran off to play.

I turned back to Jacob and glared. "What was that all about? She has a gift and you made her feel bad."

He sighed angrily and replied, "You don't know the whole story. If anyone finds out what she can do… I don't even want to think about that."

"How do her parents react? Are they okay with it or do they do what you just did?"

He glared and said, "They seem to be okay with it, so long as she only does it around family."

I shook my head and promised, "I'm not going to tell anyone. Who'd believe me. Besides," I added, "who's to say I'm not just as weird?" His laughter was cut short when I asked, "Could you take me home? My uncle and cousins are going to be worried I was gone all night."

"Sure, but can we wait until the Cullens get back? They wanted to talk to you and make sure everything is okay. Jasper, one of the sons who found you, is pretty worried about you. He's pretty good about detecting emotions in people. How 'bout you call them?"

Taking the offered phone, I dialed my uncles phone number.

I'm sorry. The call could not be complete as dialed. Please look at the number and try it again.' '

Seeing my frown, Jacob asked, "What's wrong? No one home?"

"No, the call just won't go through. Where are we exactly? Maybe I'm just too far away."

"We're just outside of Forks-"

"Where's Forks? I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised," He said laughing, "We're a few hours drive from Seattle."

I looked at him in shock and replied, "Seattle. As in Seattle, Washington? How the hell did I get to Washington?" I put down the phone and tried running out the door. Jacob's arms wrapped around me before I could fall again. "Let go. I don't know who you are or why I was brought here, but I want to go home."

Punching his arms, I managed to free myself and ran out the door. Falling to the ground, I looked up at the night's sky. I was shocked to see a crescent moon, when only last night there was a full moon.

"'Cai, come back inside. We'll try calling your parents again. If we can't get ahold of them, then one of us can take you home."

Ignoring him, I asked, "What day is it?"

"September 28th. Why?"

Shaking off the hand he put on my shoulder, I turned around and hit him. "That is not possible." Hitting him harder, I backed away from his advancing form. "When I ran from the Rez, it was June 3rd. What have you people done to me?"

Landing a swift kick to his knee, I tried running into the woods before he could recover. Underestimating his resilience, he caught me before I managed to get fifteen feet. I kicked and scratched, even landing a couple bites, striving for him to drop me.

"Let me GO!!" I screamed. When he did, I swung around, this time punching him in the face. I ignored the pain in both my leg and hand, fighting him off even harder. In all the time I spent hitting and kicking him, he never fought back. He stood there with his hands up, letting me hurt him. I don't know what he was trying to prove, but I was quickly losing strength and energy.

Dropping to the ground, I moaned, "Why won't you just let me go? What do you want with me?"

Kneeling beside me, he took my face in his hands and said, "We aren't going to hurt you. What I told you was the truth. Three of the Cullen kids found you about three miles away from hear, underneath a tree. It is September the 28th and we are in Forks, Washington. Come on. Let's get you back inside."

My energy was so depleted that I couldn't even protest when he picked me up. Walking up the porch steps, he asked Nessie to find a blanket. Setting me on the couch, he covered me with a blanket, asked for my home phone number and left me to rest. Laying my head down, I moved the blanket out of the way so Nessie could crawl under the cover with me. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts fade as I lost consciousness.

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Esme POV

When Carlisle and I entered the wood around our home, we detected the scent of blood. Recognizing the smell, we ran faster hoping nothing had happened to Jacob or Reneesme. Entering the clearing, we found Jacob leaning against the porch. Walking up to him, I asked, "What happened? Are you okay, we can smell your blood."

Jacob looked at me and replied, "Her name is Na' Caia, but she likes to be called 'Cai. She lives on the Rez, but not one in Washington. Nessie loves her and she loves Nessie. She even called me out when I scolded Nessie about showing her 'gift' to her. She-"

"Wait," My husband interrupted, "Nessie showed her a vision and 'Cai wasn't afraid?"

"Yep," He replied, standing. When he stretched, I saw the scratches and bite marks covering his arms. "She said her grandmother did something similar and that she was highly respected. Everything was fine until she asked me where we were and what day it was."

"Well well, Dog. Looks like someone took a bite out of you." Rosalie said as she and Emmett walked up. "What happened, she woke up, took one look at you and attacked?"

"Nope, it's not me she's afraid of. She loves Nessie and me. You on the other hand. She thinks you are holding her prisoner."

Rosalie growled and I said, "Knock it off, both of you. She's scared. Scared enough to take on a Werewolf. Jacob, what set her off?"

He looked at me and replied, "Like I said, Esme, she tried calling home. When the number wouldn't work, she asked where we were. When I told her, she started becoming agitated. When she went outside, she asked the date. That's when she freaked. She said when she ran off the Rez, it was June 3rd. She wants to know what happened to last few months. After beating me up, quite sufficiently I might add, she dropped to the ground. I brought her back in, laid her on the couch, covered her with a blanket and came out here. Nessie is sitting with her."

Carlisle came up to us and thanked Jacob for staying with the girls. "Foolish question, but do you want me to take a look at your wounds? We don't want you getting rabies."

We laughed and Jacob answered, "No, but you should check her knees and legs. She did a lot of kicking and punching. I'm afraid she may have hurt her knee again."

Nodding, Carlisle walked back inside. Saying good night to Jacob, I followed and sat with Rose and Em as Carlisle worked. Rose tried to beckon Nessie away, but she decided to attach herself to the young woman.

When Rose asked her why, she responded, "She doesn't treat me different. She says I have a gift and I shouldn't be ashamed or afraid."

"We tell you the same thing." Rosalie said.

"You have to say that, you're my family." She spoke as though she were an adult. Leaving a kiss on her head, I walked outside to await my remaining children's return.

'Esme… We're about a mile away. How is everything?' Edward asked when he was in range.

I sighed and thought, 'Not really. I'll explain when you arrive.'

"Esme," I looked up when I heard Alice say my name.

Looking between her and Jasper, I asked, "Welcome home. Where are the other two?"

Sharing a look and a smile, Alice answered, "They stopped at the cottage to bring some of Nessie's things. We have decided to all stay here. Nessie already loves her and doesn't want to leave. Am I right?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, but things have become more complicated. Did you see what Nessie did?"

"What did Nessie do?" Edward asked as he and Bella walked forward. Hugging Bella, I answered, "She showed 'Cai what she can do. Don't worry," I said when Bella's eyes widened in fear and worry, "She told Nessie her grandmother could do the same thing and it was a gift, something she should be proud of, not afraid or ashamed. Nessie won't leave her side."

Alice smiled and told Edward, "I don't want to say it, but I told you so. Everything will be al right. She's special, and she needs our help." Squeezing Edward's arm, Alice walked into the house.

I looked at Jasper and asked, "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

Grimacing, Jasper responded, "She's terrified. She's confused and wants to go home. She can't figure out why we are keeping her here. Edward, " Jasper looked at his brother, "Can you see anything? Tell what she is thinking?"

Edward slung his arm around Bella and replied, "She's repeating the same thoughts over and over… I want to go home, and He promised me… He promised."

Sighing, I looked at the remaining three and said, "Carlisle's checking her over now. After she woke up, she and Jacob spoke for a while and she tried to call home. When she couldn't get through, she asked where we were and the date. When Jacob told her, she ran. Jacob caught her and she started to fight him. She did a good job. We smelled the blood before we entered the clearing." I looked at the house and whispered, "We need to find her family. Jacob got her home phone number from her. We should try it again, after we make sure she's okay."

They nodded and we filed into the house, one by one. Carlisle looked up at us and said, "She's going to be okay. She hurt her knee again and may have sprained her ankle when she hit Jacob, but other than that she'll be fine."

Carlisle gave her a sedative while Emmett had Nessie show him what happened. I glanced at them when Emmett emitted a loud chuckle.

"Whoa, what a fighter. She got him good. Ed, you've got to see this." Handing Edward his daughter, he was silent, and then a grin lit his face.

"You little miss, need to be more careful to whom you show your 'gift'. She may not have reacted well."

Reneesme looked at him with innocent eyes and said, "Auntie Alice said it would be okay. She can't see much, but we know she's nice. Can't we send her home? She just wants to go home."

The sadness in her voice made me want to cry. Walking over to my granddaughter, I held her close and said, "We'll help her get home. In the meantime, we'll all do our best to make her feel welcome." I looked at Rosalie as I said this. I knew her distaste for humans, her jealousy of their ability to have children, but there was nothing we could do.

"Esme, Jasper is going to take her back upstairs. Do you want to stay with her?" I nodded and kissed my husband. When I tried to give Nessie to Rosalie, she only clung to me tighter. "Do you want to go with?" Carlisle asked. When she nodded, Carlisle kissed her head and went to his study. Alice was already there, searching for Na' Caia's family. Bidding the others good night, I followed Jasper upstairs, tucked Nessie in beside the sleeping woman, and settled in for a night's read.


	5. Chapter 5

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter Five

Rosalie POV

'Great, just great. We have another human in the house. I don't care if Reneesme likes her, she's leaving as soon as possible,' I thought. Looking up from my book, I saw Edward staring at me. I shrugged. I don't want humans here. I tolerated Bella for Edward's sake, but not this one. She has no tie to our family so why should we be responsible for caring for her. If I had found her, I would have left her. Edward just growled.

"It's a good thing you didn't find her, Rose. You probably would have given her a heart attack." Alice shot back, having shared in Edward's thoughts. "I like her. The way she fought against Jacob and not being fazed by what Nessie can do. I think she's great." Again, Alice's bubbly ness was bound to give me a headache… If I could get headaches.

"You're just glad you found another plaything, Alice. Now that Bella can fight you off, you need someone else to dress up. Guess what. She's not staying that long. You heard what Carlisle said. When she's better, we're sending her home. Save us all some trouble and send her to the Quileute tribe." I ignored the growls in the room and went to find Nessie.

It was almost five o'clock and Esme was still with the girl. She heard me coming and admonished, "Rose, honey. I know you aren't happy with this situation, but we can't just leave her alone. She's hurting… You heard your brothers. Something made her run into the woods." Turning, she gave me her loving smile and asked, "Would you like to sit with them for awhile? Nessie would love it if you were here when she woke."

Nodding, I settled myself in Esme's vacant chair and watched the two sleeping. It wasn't long before Emmett made an appearance. "Did they send you up to make sure I didn't eat her?" I asked, waving a hand towards the bed.

Laughing, he replied, "No, I just wanted to talk." He sat on the floor next to the bed and asked, "Why do you hate them so much? I know Bella knows the answer, but she won't tell any of us. She says it's your secret to tell."

I sighed and thought a moment. How do I explain to a man the inner workings of a woman's heart and mind? Carlisle understands because he was there when Esme tried taking her life. How do I explain it to my husband?

"I don't _hate_ them, hate them. I hate what they can do. The women. The men are just annoying." I smiled at his huff of annoyance, "Not you, Human men. The women… The women have everything I have ever wanted. Yes, I have amazing looks, a husband who adores me and strength and speed. But I want a family… A real family, with children and growing old." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Love, I know how you feel. I want those same things, but hating her isn't going to help. Just try to be a little nicer to this one, eh. She isn't going to be here for very long. Hey sweetheart, did we wake you?" Emmett asked Nessie when she opened her eyes.

She shook her head and said, "She's having a bad dream and I can see it. Will you go get Daddy?"

Edward, along with the rest of the family entered the room and circled the bed. I stood from my chair to let Edward through. Taking her hand, he showed us all what she was dreaming: _A group of people, four men and a girl, throwing water at each other. A handsome man with dark hair and skin embracing the girl on the bed, their love for one another evident. A large group of teenagers partying around a bonfire. A man in an officer's uniform, a beautiful woman standing before a small group of three men and the same young girl. Then the screaming. She fought off the man holding her, running through the house and into the woods. She ran, fell, stood and ran some more, never stopping, never taking a breath. She finally collapsed at the base of a tree. Curling up, she looked at the sky as the rain began to fall."_

Breaking myself from the dream, I looked around the room. Everyone was visibly shaken, myself included. How could I hate someone so much when she had already gone through so much pain? I turned in Emmett's arms and let him hold me.

"Carlisle, did the number she gave us work?" Esme asked.

He shook his head and replied, "No, and when I called the reservation in Montana, they said they had no record of anyone by her name." He wrapped an arm around Esme and said, "When Jacob gets back, I'll ask what the tribe has decided. They somehow know of her coming. Maybe they will care for her-"

"No, no she can stay here," I said. At everyone's stare, I explained, "She feels safe here with Nessie. Carlisle?"

He smiled and nodded, "I agree. She would benefit from being here."

Bella picked up her daughter and went to follow the others out of the room. Turning, she said, "Thank you, Rosalie. You did the right thing."

I nodded and settled back in my chair with Emmett at my side. I wanted to be there when she woke up…

_+_+_+_+_+

'Cai POV

I awoke again, in the same room as before. Moving my right arm out from underneath the blanket, I noticed it was in a splint. Wiggling my fingers, the soreness I found there made me test my other extremities. I was more sore than I was yesterday… I think it was yesterday. I shook my head and sat up. I was met by the most exquisite face staring back at me. She had the same golden eyes as the dark haired girl and the other people in Nessie's vision. Her long blond hair fell in soft waves down her back.

She smiled and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Sore," I replied, "I seem to have hurt myself again. What time is it?"

"Eight thirty in the morning. Are you thirsty, hungry… Would you like a bath?"

I smiled and asked, "Do I really smell that bad?" When she only smiled, I added, "Something to drink would be lovely, but I'm not so sure about food. I still feel a bit dizzy and my stomach isn't really my friend."

Laughing she said, "Let me go get Car-, my father. He's the local doctor and the one who fixed you up." I nodded as she walked out the door.

"'Cai?" A soft voice entered my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Nessie with two more beautiful people. It was evident they were her parents by their hair coloring, but while the man had the same golden eyes as the others, the woman's eyes were brown but with a red tinge to them.

"Hey there… And how are you this morning?" I asked as Nessie climbed into bed with me. When I sat up, the woman with the chocolate colored hair and peculiar eyes placed a couple pillows behind my back. "Thank you. I'm 'Cai."

"Hello. My name is Edward and this is my wife, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward, Bella. I hope Nessie didn't get into too much trouble."

The one called Edward laughed and said, "No. Jacob told us what happened. He also told us about your reaction. May we ask you about that?"

I shrugged and said, "My grandmother was our tribal Medicine Woman and my grandfather was the Chief. They both died when I was ten." I added.

Bella sat on the bed next to Nessie and me and asked, "Was your grandmother able to see visions?"

I nodded. "She was highly respected in the tribe. When I asked her how it made her feel, seeing the past, the present and the future, she said it was a gift." Making myself more comfortable, I inquired, "Who was the woman sitting here when I woke up?"

"That was my sister Rosalie. She insisted she be here when you woke up." Edward said, sitting in the vacant chair next to my bed.

Before I could ask another question, a gorgeous blond man with an even more gorgeous woman with caramel colored hair walked into my room. The woman was holding a tray laden with tea and what looked like soup. She gave me a soft smile as she placed the tray next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, dear? Rosalie said you didn't feel up to eating, but I'm hoping we could get some soup into your system. She also suggested you may like a bath."

I nodded and said, "A bath sounds wonderful, but that is only if the good doctor here will remove the brace and wrap around my leg. The soup…" I trailed off, not wanting to offend my hostess, "I'm still not sure."

"Esme… May I?" The man with the blond hair replaced the woman, Esme, next to my bed. "My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I agree, the soup sounds like a good idea. You may be feeling unwell because I had to give you painkillers last night without any food in your stomach. Don't worry, it's just a simple beef broth made by someone from the Quileute tribe. Jacob brought it over this morning as an apology for what happened yesterday."

He was busy taking my pulse, as I answered, "It wasn't his fault. I panicked and lashed out. I don't want to seem rude and ungrateful, but why am I here? Why don't you call my uncle and he can come get me or send my cousins to bring me home. I still don't know how I got from Montana to Washington, losing almost four months of my summer."

Carlisle smiled sadly and said, "I tried the number you gave to Jacob. I'm sorry, but the reservation has no record of you or your family. Can you tell me who the Chief was?"

In shock, I replied, "My Uncle Ethan. Ethan Willows. What do you mean they have no record of me?"

I didn't notice that it was just the three of us in the room. Esme sat on my other side and laid her hand on my head. "I'm sorry. We sent them a picture of you. They don't know you or your name. We even spoke to the Chief," She interjected before I could ask. "Sweetheart, their Chief is an older gentleman by the name of Bill Walker."

I didn't notice the tears falling down my face as she pulled me closer. I curled into a ball, letting my fear, pain and anguish fall. I don't know how long we sat there before she pulled away and said, "Here, have some soup. It may make you feel better. Then, we'll get you a bath and some fresh clothes. You and Rosalie are almost the same size. She's a little taller than you, but that's an easy fix. Here."

When she handed me the bowl of soup, my injured wrist decided it didn't want to do its job. I gave her a watery smile and said, "We may have to wait until later. It seems neither wrist is willing to cooperate."

"If you don't mind, I'll stay and help you. I know you still feel queasy, but this will help."

Holding the spoon to my lips, she smiled when my eyes widened. "This is fantastic. I haven't had anything this wonderful since my grandmother passed away. I've tried, but I can't make mine any where near as wonderful as hers. My father always said it was because of the Irish in my blood."

"So you aren't full-blooded?"

"No," I replied after swallowing my bite, "My father was Blackfoot and my mother Irish. He was a college professor as was she. Dad taught Archeology and Mama taught History of the Ancient Cultures." When my soup was all gone, she helped me drink the tea. We spent the rest of the morning talking.

Around one, Carlisle came back into the room, this time with Rosalie in tow. Coming over to my bed, Rosalie set a few articles of clothing at the foot and said, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself this morning. I'm sure my brother already told you who I am.

"Rosalie… I'm 'Cai," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. Hesitating, she returned the favor. Her hand, though ice cold, felt wonderful against my heated skin. I smiled and asked Carlisle, "Do you think I could have that bath now? My spa formula mud pack is past its expiration date."

Laughing, he asked Esme to run the bath while he checked me over. "The swelling in your knee has gone down, the bath will relieve any tenderness you may have. Can you sit forward?" With Rosalie's help, he was able to check over my back. My little fight with Jacob the earlier day caused me to strain a muscle along my arm and back. Easing me back against the pillows, he smiled and said, "You are healing well. A couple more days of rest and good food and you'll be as good as new. However, you will need some help getting around, so would you be okay with one of my daughters' or wife's help?"

I nodded and replied, "If they don't mind." When Rosalie and Esme only smiled and nodded, I looked at Carlisle and said, "Shoo."

Stunned, he asked, "What?"

"Shoo… Well, I can't very well change out of my clothes with you standing here. Shoo," This time, I flapped my left hand at him. He shook his head and laughed as he walked out the door.

I looked at the other two smiling faces and said innocently, "What? I may be comfortable with you two in here, but not him… I'm shy, sue me."

I heard another person laughing at the door. I turned my head and exclaimed, "I remember your face. You found me in the woods. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now, before we talk any more, you requested a bath. Hmm," she hummed to herself, "Rose, Esme. I think she's smaller than we thought. My pants are probably a size too small, but one of my dresses may fit until we can get her some clothes."

"No, that's okay. You don't need to buy me anything. I won't be here for very long." I protested to no avail.

As Esme and Rosalie helped me stand, Bella walked over. She followed the other woman in. "Please say you'll go with her. Alice," She indicated the dark haired pixie, "lives for shopping. She will love you forever if you go with. Don't worry; someone will come to protect you. We really don't want to undo the healing that you have already gone through by putting you in a pair of four-inch heels."

I laughed as we made our way into the bathroom. The tub was over half full with the same herbs that were in the tea Jacob made me. I took a deep breath, smiled and sunk into the steaming water. Pulling the shower curtain closed, the four women of the house stayed and talked until I was done.

Grabbing the sides of the tub, I tried lifting myself but my right wrist was still being difficult. After trying a few times, Alice asked, "Are you okay? Do you need help getting out?"

Embarrassed, I answered, "Yes. It seems your husband was optimistic about how much I've healed, Esme."

She chuckled and said, "He does that. Here, give me your left arm and we can help you stand." Wrapping a towel around me to provide some privacy, Esme and Rosalie helped me step out of the tub and Alice wrapped a robe around me. Esme looked at me for a moment and suggested, "Maybe one of the guys should carry you back to the room. You look about ready to keel over."

I just sighed and looked at her. "How about if I fall, you just leave me on the floor. Sound good? Okay, let's go with that one."

Rosalie stopped my progress with a smile and said, "I don't think so. Don't worry. I promise they are all stronger than they look. Come on. Nessie wouldn't like it if we left you on the floor."

I sent a pleading gaze her way. When I saw she wasn't going to be any help, I turned my famed doe eyes on the other occupants of the room. Bella gave me a sympathetic smile, Esme rubbed my arm and Alice was nowhere to be seen. I looked back at the other three and said, "She went back to get someone to carry me, didn't she." When they nodded, I let out a deep sigh and tried again, "How about I crawl, or hop on one foot? There's no need to carry me."

Esme wrapped her arms around me and said, "They won't drop you, I promise. Carlisle and I would have their heads. What are you afraid of?"

"I don't like being carried." I whispered. "The last time I was carried, it was after my mother and baby brothers were killed. I ran into the woods behind the reservation. My father and uncle found me the next morning. Dad carried me back, but halfway home I woke up and started screaming. I don't like the feeling of weightlessness. It's nothing against your family, I'm sure your husband and sons are very strong, but I don't like being carried." Drifting off, I kept my eyes to the floor. The feel of strong fingers beneath my chin made me look up.

I gazed into the face of a young man, around my age with golden eyes and shaggy blond hair. I felt a strange calm draping over me when he smiled and said, "Just close your eyes. I'll have you back in your room before you know it."

Picking me up, I stopped him and inquired, "What's your name? I won't feel any better about this, but at least I'll have a name to put to your face."

He laughed and said, "Jasper."

Upon entering the room, I was surprised to see another man I had not yet met. He was standing at the window holding Nessie. When she saw me enter in Jasper's arms, she wriggled her way out of his arms and bounded over. She looked us up and down and asked, "Did you hurt yourself again?" She put her hands on her hips and demanded, "Whom did you beat up this time?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. Jasper shook with silent laughter and the room was full of people laughing. I calmed enough to respond, "I just had a little trouble getting out of the tub. Your family thought it would be a good idea for Jasper here to carry me. I leaned over as far as I could and stage whispered, "Are we having a party in here? Is that why the room is full?" When she shook her head no, I mock gasped, "They decided I needed this many body guards… I promise not to jump out the window when Alice tries to take me shopping."

"Hey!" Alice piped in. "It won't be that bad… Unless you're like Bella, then we may have some trouble."

I laughed with the rest of the family. After Jasper set me back on the bed, I looked at him and the other three men in the room and said, "Shoo,"


	6. Chapter 6

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter Six

Paul POV

_'I cannot believe they put me on patrols near the leeches property! Why can't Jacob do this? He's the leech lover.'_ I trailed off when I heard the approach of my Alpha.

_'Don't worry, Paul,'_ Sam said, _'Jake will be here soon. He's still waiting on the Elders decision. If she is telling the truth, she is going to be one of the most important people to the tribe. We can't leave the girl here unprotected. This way, if anything happens, one of us will be here. Hold on.' _Sam paused a moment, listening, _'You need to turn back. They are bringing the girl out and Edward wants to talk to you. Don't worry, everything will be fine.'_

I huffed and replied,_ 'Yeah right… You don't have to stand that close.'_

He only laughed as I let the fire course through my veins. Throwing my shirt back over my head, I walked out of the forest. Walking slowly forward, the female, Esme, approached with a smile.

"Paul, it's so good to see you again. Are you hungry? Emily sent some soup over with Jacob and our guest still isn't up to eating much."

"No thank you. Sam said Edward needed to talk to me."

"Yes. Jacob called and said the Elders want to meet 'Cai. Since we aren't allowed on the reservation, we were wondering if you could take her. I know," She held up a hand and added, "Jacob left his car here. He figured one of you would need one and wouldn't like to drive one of ours."

I smiled sheepishly, "No offense, but you're right. You would feel the same way if you had to drive one of our cars. Hey Edward," I said. I wanted to rip out his throat, but I didn't think that would be a good idea.

Reading my thoughts, he just smiled and agreed. "'Cai will be down soon. Alice is still trying to convince her that high heels are not the devil. 'Cai threatened to jump out the window… Again."

I laughed and said, "My kind of woman. Those things are death traps… I-" When I looked towards the sound of tinkling laughter, I felt all the wind escape from my body. Coming down the porch steps in a dark blue halter dress, was, in my opinion, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her raven black hair fell down her back in a soft wave. Her skin, the color of cinnamon, glistened as the sunlight fell across it. Taking in her dainty feet, slim legs and small waist, my eyes connected with hers. It felt as though someone had sucker punched me in the gut when her face brightened into a smile. Her eyes, a mix of brown, green and gold held traces of a wolf. Her smile made her face even more beautiful, but her eyes were full of sadness and mourning.

I shook my head, looked at Edward and Esme and said, "I have to go. Call one of the others to come get her. There's no way I can drive her there… We'd never make it."

He looked at me and said, "Esme, ask Alice to take 'Cai clothes shopping. Tell her the Elders have decided to meet tomorrow instead. Paul, go. I'll call Jacob and tell him what happened."

I nodded, looked once more at the goddess standing on the step and ran. Making it half way before my body shuddered, I stripped, bound my clothes to my leg and transformed completely. I ran. I ran past Embry and Quil ignoring their thoughts. I tuned into the sound of paws hitting the forest floor.

_'Dude, what happened?'_ Embry asked.

_'Paul? Is everything okay? You haven't turned this quickly in days.'_

_'We have to get back. I need to talk to Sam. The girl is going to come tomorrow instead. There's no way…'_ I trailed off, lost in my thoughts. I kept replaying the vision over and over, not caring that the other two could see what happened.

_'Paul… What happened? We got a call from Carlisle saying you couldn't bring the girl today. What-'_

He stopped talking, taking in my thoughts. _'You've imprinted. Should we congratulate you or offer you our apologies?'_

I growled back and thought, _'I just had to imprint on 'her'. Whey couldn't it have been with someone normal…'_

Embry inquired, _'What's wrong with her? Too smart for you?'_

I cuffed him with my paw, cutting off his laughter. _'No, but didn't you hear the Elders? It could very well be 'her'. I don't want to be tied down to someone w__ho-'_

_'Knock it off, all of you.'_ Sam ordered, '_I know you don't like it. What she was brought here to do is against our nature, but the Spirits have spoken. There is nothing we can do.'_

Grumbling, I agreed and said, '_Fine, but don't think I'm gonna be all lovey-dovey with the Cullens because of her. I'm going to patrol the northern border. Tell Jake I'm sorry,'_ I didn't wait for their responses. I ran as fast as I could do the northern border, trying to escape her scent and voice.

_+_+_+_+_+

Rosalie POV

Alice, and I took 'Cai shopping. The silver wolf, Paul I think his name is, freaked when he saw her. He was supposed to take her to the reservation to meet with the Elders. Edward went out with Esme to meet him. As we walked down the steps, I heard his heart stutter and stop. Seconds later it beat faster than ever. He stared, wide eyed and stunned at the woman behind me. I looked behind me at 'Cai. She stopped on the last step and stared.

Smiling back at him, she nodded her head slightly. Noticing me looking at her, she looked back and asked, "What?"

I just shook my head and waited for Esme and Edward to walk over. Bella walked over to Edward and asked, "What's wrong? Why did he leave?"

Edward barely glanced at Bella before I heard him whisper across my mind, 'Please, one of you, suggest a shopping trip… The rest of us need to talk while you are gone.'

Giving him a barely perceptible nod, I looked at Alice and saw her nod in response.

"'Cai, it seems the Elders cannot meet with you today. They want to meet you tomorrow instead."

"Sure, that works for me. So," she looked straight at Esme, "do you want help with those designs?"

"That's alright, dear. Carlisle and I are actually going out for the afternoon. He had to go to the hospital this morning, but the rest of the day is for the two of us."

The rest of us just smiled, knowing exactly where they were going for the afternoon. I looked at Alice and asked, "Isn't there a sale today?"

Alice perked up and replied, "You just gave me a great idea, Rose." She started bouncing up and down, grabbed 'Cai's arm and pleaded, "Oh please, can we go shopping today? Bella's no fun to take and we need to get you some clothes anyway. Please…"

'Cai rolled her eyes, looked at me and said, "Fine, but on one condition."

"Anything… Please let her take you shopping. If you don't go, then I'll have to. Maybe you can get the guys to go with. Carlisle still doesn't want to walking too much or carrying anything heavy." Bella suggested to 'Cai.

Alice just shrugged and said, "Do you want to go see if they want to go? I'm sure we'll be okay by ourselves, but Bella's right. You shouldn't carry too much."

I nodded and walked back into the house. When I entered, Jasper and Emmett were already waiting for me in the kitchen. I kissed Emmett on the cheek and said, "So, how about it? Will she be okay on her own, or do we need to bring the big strong men?"

Carlisle laughed and said, "Though she is healing nicely, I still advise against too much strenuous activity."

"Shopping isn't strenuous activity," I muttered.

Laughing, Emmett said, "Come on, Rosie. A shopping trip with Alice is strenuous activity."

I slapped him and replied, "Fine, but are you guys coming or not? We need to get her out of the house for a few hours."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, shrugged and picked up their jackets. I went over to Nessie and asked, "Do you want to come too? We could find you a few more pretty dresses."

She nodded, picked up her small bag with coloring supplies, gave Carlisle a hug and kisses and followed us out the door.

"Edward, Bella… I'm kidnapping your child for the day. She is going to help Alice and I pick out a new wardrobe for 'Cai." Emmett pulled my car around with Jasper following in Alice's car. Emmett and Jasper were taking my car with Nessie since it already had a car seat in it. Alice, 'Cai and I were going in Alice's car so we could talk.

Not moving from her spot, 'Cai said, "Alice, what about my condition?"

Confused, Alice turned around and asked, "What's up?"

'Cai took a deep breath and replied, "What was up with Wolf Boy?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter Seven

Carlisle POV

After Jasper, Emmett and the girls left, Edward, Bella, Esme and I talked about what just happened. We were all sitting in the living room silent, trying to come up with plausible ideas of what this could have meant.

"Did anyone make a reference to wolves since she's been awake?" Esme asked.

"I don't think so. Not even Jacob said anything. I asked him just a few minutes ago. He's on his way now. Sam already briefed him on what happened. Seth is going to stay on the border. Paul has stationed himself on the northern border." I looked at my family as I said this.

Bella settled herself closer to Edward and asked, "What does this mean? Okay, so he imprinted on her. How, though, does she know about wolves?"

"I don't know," Edward replied, "We'll find out more when Jacob arrives. He should be here any minute." His statement was made true when we heard a knock on the door.

Esme went and answered it and said, "Jacob, you don't need to knock. Please come in. Are you hungry? 'Cai still isn't up for much eating, and I'd hate for all the wonderful food Emily sent over to go to waste."

I smiled when Edward called out, "You may as well say yes, Jacob. She already heated it up."

Jacob entered the room with a plate full of meat, bread and vegetables. Esme brought him a chair and a glass of something to drink. He looked at her and said, "Mrs. Cullen, you don't need to wait on me. I know my way around your kitchen."

She laughed and said, "Just sit. Now, on to business. What happened? Paul came to take her to the reservation, saw 'Cai and barely had enough time to enter the forest before he turned. Then, before 'Cai left she asked about 'Wolf Boy'. Why do the Elders wish to see her?"

Jacob swallowed what he had in his mouth before he answered, "The legend of the Cold Ones and the Wolves aren't the only ones we were told as children. Bella, I didn't tell you this one since none of us ever thought it would come true in our lifetime. Quileute legend tells of a woman who will bridge the gap between Vampires and Wolves. We will no longer be enemies. Well, we won't be enemies with Vegetarian Vampires. The others, well, we can't promise much. She-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how exactly will she bridge the gap?" I asked.

Jacob sighed and responded, "We don't know. We don't even know if she is the one. But judging by what Esme said and what the others told me, she very well could be."

"What do you mean? What did the others tell you?" Bella asked.

"From what Sam, Quil and Embry said, she has wolf blood. Her eyes hold traces of it. However, I don't think she can transform like the rest of us. She's different. How much of her history do you know?"

"Her mother and baby brothers were killed when she was four. Since then, she and her father moved back to the Blackfoot Reservation in Montana. She was raised with the help of her grandparents. Her uncle is the Chief and she has two male cousins her age. But-"

Jacob cut Esme off, "But when you checked at the Reservation, they have no record of her. She told me her father died in June and she ran off the night he died, but we didn't find her for months after. She wasn't shocked by what Nessie can do and has never commented on the lack of warmth in your skin. I don't know if Billy will be thrilled or dismayed."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"How does her scent affect you? Any problems?"

"No. For us, it smells like a forest in here." Bella answered with a smile.

"Do you mind if she stays with you for a couple more days? If not, then I'm sure she can stay with Billy and I. It wouldn't be ideal, but the only other available place is at Paul's and I don't think any of us want to go down that road yet."

The rest of us just smiled when Esme gasped, "Of course she can stay here. Alice wouldn't have it any other way and Nessie loves her. She can stay as long as she needs."

Jacob nodded his thanks, stretched and stood. He took his plate and cup back to the kitchen. When he returned, he said, "I'll keep you posted. I'll discuss with Sam and the Elders what we have discussed here, and I'll tell you what our next move will be. We may not need to meet with 'Cai tomorrow. I'll call in the morning." Jacob turned and walked out of the house. Turning back he requested, "Do you think it would be possible for Alice to keep an eye out on the future? I know she can't see us, but with this new development, one can never be too careful."

Nodding, we said our goodbyes. Going east, the rest of went out to hunt. With Alice shopping, the girls were sure to be gone all day.

_+_+_+_+_+_

Emmett POV

This was exactly how I wanted to spend my day; Shopping with my wife, siblings and the new girl. She's pretty cool. Rosie likes her so that says quite a lot. Since we had the whole day, we went up to Seattle for shopping. About an hour into the drive, Nessie fell asleep so Jasper and I were able to talk freely.

"So, what do you think? Should she stay?" I asked Jasper."

He smiled and replied, "Believe it or not, the whole family adores her. Especially Esme. Rosalie has opened up more to her than anyone else. Well, except for you of course."

We were laughing when Jasper's phone rang. He put the call on speaker, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"'Cai just fell asleep." Rosalie answered, "Alice got as far as Gucci shoes and she went out like a light. What were you two talking about?"

I laughed and replied, "Oh nothing. Just how much you love 'Cai more than anyone else. How long are we staying today?"

"I would love to spend the weekend, but we have to get her back tomorrow. Sadly, we only have about four or five hours to shop." Alice responded.

"Oh, only four or five hours? How will I survive the anguish?" I joked.

"Jasper, sweetheart. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

"Slap Emmett. I'll slap him again when we get out of the cars."

Without giving me any warning, he slapped me in the back of the head. I just laughed. "I love you too, Alice."

"Okay guys. We'll stop when Nessie and 'Cai wake up. Should be another hour or so." Rose added, laughter lacing her voice.

"Okie dokie," I replied, "Talk to you later, Captain. Over and out."

Jazz and I spoke quietly for the next half hour when his phone started going off.

"Jazz, we need to pull over. 'Cai is having a nightmare. We can't calm her; we can't even wake her up. About a mile down the road is a truck stop. We're going to go on ahead. We called Carlisle and he said she might be in shock when she wakes. We'll meet you there."

The phone cut out before Jazz or I could respond. Hanging up the phone, Jasper said, "Let's go. The rest of the ride she stays with us."

I nodded and replied, "She's okay. She's going to be okay. Between you, Nessie, Rose and the rest of the family, she's going to be okay. Come on, " I said when I parked, "they're over there.

We walked over to the car. Rosalie was in the car trying to wake 'Cai. Nessie and Alice had gone into the store to buy soda, crackers and ice. I watched as Jasper carefully took 'Cai out of Rose's arms. I wrapped my arms around her and watched the scene before me.

Jasper ran his hand across 'Cai's face and arms. Not looking up he muttered, "Has her skin always been this warm? I can't make the fear and pain go away."

I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle.

"How is she?" Esme asked.

"She's burning up and won't wake. Carlisle, should we come home.

Alice and Nessie returned as Rose answered, "She's always been warm. She seems to get warmer when she has a bad dream. Should we come home?"

"When she wakes up see how she is. If she is still warmer than usual, or seems dizzy or faint, come home. If she's unfazed by what happened, go shopping. It will do her good to be out of the house for the day."

"Thanks, Carlisle. Hold on, I think she's waking up." True to form, she started stirring in Jasper's arms.

Bleary eyed, hers eyes locked with Jazz's and she said, "Whoa dude. I love you too, but you have a girlfriend who, though small, could beat me up." She swung her gaze around to me and Rose, "Hey, Gorgeous. Did I faint?"

I laughed and said, "Why thank you. And no, you didn't faint. You just had a really bad dream and your temperature shot up."

"I wasn't talking to you. Rosalie is the gorgeous one in that relationship. And, as for my temperature shooting up, it always does that when I have a bad dream." She looked at Alice and asked, "I was dreaming about my mother again, wasn't I?"

Alice nodded and asked, "How did you know? Do you remember what happened?"

"No, but when my body temperature goes up, it's because I'm dreaming about my mother and brothers. When my body goes cold, then I'm dreaming about something scary. Is that Carlisle on the phone?"

"Emmett, give her the phone. I want to talk to her." I could hear Esme in my ear requesting.

I handed 'Cai the phone and said, "Esme wants to talk to you."

She nodded, "Hi Esme. No, I'm fine. I fell asleep in the car and had another nightmare. No no, I'm fine. You can tell Carlisle that no, I'm not dizzy or feeling faint. I promise, if I start feeling faint or ill, I'll hitch a ride on Emmett's back. Uh huh. Yep… Okie dokie. I love you too. I promise, we're going to have lots of fun tormenting Emmett. Yes Carlisle, I'll eat something." She rolled her eyes as she spoke, but the smile never left her face. "Okay. Yes Ma'am," She looked at me and said, "Esme says to tell you to behave. No riding mountain bikes in the store." She went back to the phone and asked, "Can I ride mountain bikes in the store? I'm super cute and wicked fast." She laughed again and replied, "Okay, I promise I won't ride the mountain bikes either. Okay, bye."

She handed the phone back to me, "Well, can she still go shopping?"

Carlisle's voice came over the phone, "She is absolutely fine. Make sure she eats something with sugar. I'm sure Alice already has that covered." I smiled, said my goodbyes and hung up.

"All right, missy. You can go shopping, but only if you eat something. Alice," I stepped aside and let Alice hand her the crackers and soda. At 'Cai's grimace, I explained, "Carlisle suggested something with lots of sugar. It will help you bounce back faster."

"I know, but I still don't think I can keep that down." She took a deep breath and slowly ate the crackers and soda. Sitting still for a moment, she looked behind her at Jasper and said, "What did you do that got you regulated to 'chair'?"

We laughed and he answered, "I seem to have a knack for calming people. We were hoping it would work on you. Did it help?"

She pondered this for a moment and replied, "I think so. Okay, so now that I'm sure I won't throw up, can we go shopping?"

Rose and Alice laughed, relieved to know 'Cai was fine.

Nessie walked over to 'Cai and tugged on her dress. 'Cai leaned down to pick her up, but almost fell off Jasper's lap.

He grabbed her around the waist and said, "Hold on there. If you start bleeding, we're going home. Alice?" Alice nodded and placed Nessie in 'Cai's lap.

"Hi honey. Are you having fun?"

Nessie lifted her hand and placed on 'Cai's cheek. 'Cai closed her eyes and paused. Opening them, she smiled and said, "I'm okay. I just had a bad dream but I'm all better now. I vote we go shopping. I need more clothes and your aunties want to torment your uncles." Nessie giggled and climbed into Rosalie's arms.

I helped 'Cai stand and said, "How about you ride with me and Jasper. It's no fair the girls get you all to themselves."

'Cai saluted and said, "Aye aye, Captain."

I laughed and said, 'Come on, baby girl."

After our pit stop, Nessie was moved into Alice's car and 'Cai rode with us. She sat in the back, reading one of Bella's books. Jasper and I were busy arguing about sports… again.

"Wrestling is not a sport! Two guys, in spandex, rolling around on the floor..." I trailed off when I heard 'Cai laughing in the backseat. "What are you laughing at, Short Stuff?"

She shook her head and waved a hand at me, "Nothing, nothing. What do you consider a sport then, Oh Mighty One?"

She put her book to the side, unbuckled her seat belt and leaned forward to listen.

"Football, Baseball… Pretty much anything that's body contact."

"What about hand to hand combat? Karate, Sword play… Those are all body contact, well not so much Sword play, but I use my body when I fight."

"Whoa," Jasper swung around in his seat, "You can fight with a sword? Who taught you that?"

"Various teachers… I can also hunt, track, ride horse back. I prefer bare back, but I will use a saddle if I have to. Umm, I can also fight hand to hand. I know a little Karate, but it isn't really my favorite. Everything I can do is passed down from generation to generation. I was taught alongside my cousins."

"Do you do anything… I don't know, Girly?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I cook, clean, I can sew and knit, I'm a great breeder… I can even read and write. Would you like references? So sorry, but the only people who could give me a reference don't even exist." She slapped me hard on the back of my head and muttered, "Gomer."

I looked at her in the rearview mirror. Seeing that she wasn't seriously angry, I laughed when she stuck her tongue out at me. "Okay fine, so you aren't actually a girl. Just don't tell the others. Esme, Alice, Nessie and Rose adore you. Bella adores Edward and Nessie. The rest of us come second."

She was laughing when I asked, "Okay, so what normal sports do you like?"

Still leaning forward, she placed her chin on my shoulder and listed, "Soccer, Football, more playing than watching. Hmm, Hockey, ice and field, Baseball-"

"Are you freakin' kidding me? I love baseball. Next time there is a thunder storm, you are so playing."

She laughed and said, "Okay. Why are we going to play in a thunderstorm? Oh, I get it. You suck so badly, your family doesn't want to run the risk of anyone seeing you. Okay, I get it now. Moving on. Jasper, what is our next topic of discussion?"

He laughed and replied "Sorry, but we're about to pull in now. Our conversation will have to wait for the ride back. Maybe the girls will let us commandeer you for the ride home."

It was about eleven when we finally arrived at the mall. Laughing, she scooted over so I could help her out, "Milady," I said with a dramatic bow.

She just laughed and punched my arm. Turning to the other car, Alice and Rose came over with Nessie. Nessie ran over to me and demanded, "Up."

I just glared and replied, "What am I, your horse?"

'Cai stood behind us and said, "Giddy-up, little pony,"

When I lunged at her, she ran behind Jasper and pleaded, "Save me, save me from the Demon Horse of Hell." Jasper just looked at her. She straightened and said, "What? He's the one that sucks at baseball. I'm just the cute and innocent bystander. Aren't I, Alice?"

Jasper shook his head and asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Taking a moment to think about that, she replied, "Absolutely nothing, but I'm still the cute and innocent one. Right?" She asked, this time including Rosalie in her look.

Alice just gave Jasper a hug and said, "Yes. Remember, we brought you guys along for 'Cai's benefit. Come on, children. We have lots of shopping today."

I swung Nessie up onto my shoulders. Jazz and Alice took the lead and 'Cai and Rose followed behind us. It was cute. My baby was bonding with a human.

_+_+_+_+_+

Jasper POV

The first hour of shopping went pretty well. Except for the emotions around us. The male emotions especially. I was thankful I couldn't read minds whenever a male looked at 'Cai. Alice and Rosalie warranted a couple stares, but they were quickly put to rest when Emmett or I put our arms around them. Sadly, 'Cai didn't have that sort of protection. It got so bad, that 'Cai even noticed the staring. She had enough when a couple guys approached her.

"Hey there cutie. Wanna go to a party?" Idiot number one said, slinging his arm around her waist.

Emmett and I took a step forward, but stopped when she gave us a look.

"Are you going to be there?" She asked, playing the sultry card. The look she gave these guys is a look I never want to see on her face again. She leaned back against the wall behind her and licked her lips.

Idiot number two came up beside her and leaned into her, glancing down her top. Emmett gave a small growl. I held his arm and said, "Wait. When these guys start touching her we go over there. Right now, she's doing okay. Alice," I asked, "Can you see anything?"

She frowned and replied, "In about two minutes, she disappears completely. I'm lucky to be able to see her now."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the scene before us. Rosalie had taken Nessie to look at books. Upon her return, she gave a soft hiss, "Where's the wolf?"

"Don't worry," I said, "He's one of Sam's… Oh God, it's Paul."

Emmett laughed and said, "This is going to be so good. I'm glad you stopped me. Oh, look out. We're about to miss the show."

I looked back and saw what he meant. Standing in front of 'Cai, with arms crossed, was Paul Walker. He set his glare on the protesting idiots in front of him.

"Hey man. What do you think you're doing? We were here first."

Paul's glare just deepened as he answered, "I'm protecting my woman from a couple of idiots. Did you not see the ring on her finger?"

I looked at my family confused. 'What ring?' we all thought.

Our question was answered when 'Cai replied, "You know that with my pregnancy, my fingers are changing sizes. My ring didn't fit this morning when I left with the girls. It's safe in my jewelry box."

Paul gave her a soft kiss. Looking at the stoners in front of him he said, "I suggest you both leave before you do something stupid. You see the big guy by the window?" He gestured towards Emmett. At their nod, Paul continued, "That's her step brother. Make no mistake, he will hurt you and I won't stop him. Go."

These two jokers tripped over themselves trying to get away. We couldn't help but laugh. I looked over at 'Cai when I heard her laugh. Keeping up with their façade, she dragged Paul over to where we were standing. He was still looking tense, so I helped calm him. He gave me a slight nod, indicating he felt what I did.

"Are they gone?" 'Cai asked softly. When Paul nodded, she introduced herself, "I'm Na 'Caia, but please call me 'Cai. Thank you for your assistance. How did you find us?"

With his eyes never leaving her face, Paul held 'Cai by the waist and answered, "Jacob told me. I'm sorry the Elders couldn't meet with you today. I'm sure you're having more fun here anyway."

She just shrugged and replied, "I have some questions for you and your Elders. Alice," She turned her attention towards my lovely wife, "Where else do we need to go?"

"Well, you have shoes, we just need outfits for those shoes. I'm thinking skirts and dresses. Do you dance?"

Startled, she replied, "I did. I haven't in years. Is it still evident in my walk?"

Alice cocked her head and mused, "I haven't seen someone so graceful in a long time. Why don't you dance?"

When 'Cai tensed, Paul left a kiss on her neck and whispered, "Breathe…"

He looked at us and explained, "The women of most Native American tribes dance and sing at the funeral ceremonies of loved ones. As the only female in a long time, she danced, even when she was a small child. Am I correct?" He asked 'Cai in her ear. She only nodded, still with a dazed look on her face.

"'Cai… I'm sorry," Alice started.

'Cai reached for Alice's hand and said, "Don't be sorry. You were bound to find out soon anyway. I need to begin the mourning ceremony for my father. You don't need to be sorry. You and your family have given me so much already. Okay?" When Alice nodded, the doubt washed from her face, 'Cai proclaimed, "Now, let's go shopping!"

Laughing, the four women in our company walked ahead to the nearest clothing store. Emmett, Paul and I brought up the rear, carting the bags full of shoes. When I handed Paul some of these bags, he just shook his head and muttered, "The things we do for the ones we love."

We just laughed at him. Emmett asked, "So… You imprinted. Does she know?"

"No, but it shouldn't come as a surprise for her. She carries the spirit of the wolf. She is special, so very special…" He trailed off, taking on a wistful look to his face.

I nudged Emmett and said, "How do you feel about imprinting on her?"

He smirked and replied, "I can't begin to tell you how angry I was. I knew there was a chance of imprinting, but I never expected I would. Not only to I imprint, but I imprint on a woman who may or may not be the answer to a legend we have been told for generations. She… she is amazing."

I only smiled. When I noticed the direction we were walking, I stopped short and said, "Guys. You are about to walk into Victoria's Secret. Emmett, I didn't know you wore ladies underwear."

I laughed at the look on his face. He whipped out his phone and called Rosalie, "Hey babe. How long do you think you'll be? Okay, we'll be at sporting goods. Call when you're done. Love you." He hung up and looked at us. "She said no less than an hour. Sporting Goods?"

I looked at Paul who just shrugged and nodded. We followed Emmett to the nearest sporting goods store. We spent the next hour looking at baseball bats, footballs and so on. We even bought 'Cai a soccer ball. We were checking out when I received a call from Alice.

"Hey Jazz. We're done. But," she added slyly, "we need a little help."

"Okay," I replied, "What do you need help with?"

"'Cai is getting tired. She's also getting hungry for the first time in days. We were wondering if you would drop Paul by the food court so the rest of us can take the bags back to the car, and give those two some time alone. It will give us a good excuse for not eating. How about it?"

Trusting my wife's judgment, I answered, "Sounds good to me. How long?"

"We'll be there in about ten minutes. We're going slow for 'Cai's benefit. Love you."

"Love you too." I said, hanging up the phone. "We are going to drop you and 'Cai off at the food court. She's finally hungry and we don't eat. So,"

"So, you are going to leave us at the food court while you guys put the bags in the car." He nodded and added, "Are you taking the little one?"

"Yeah," I answered, "We'll give you guys time to talk. Alice and Rose will probably find another sale on the way back."

Emmett laughed. "Well, lover boy. You two have fun on your date. Here," he handed Paul a wad of bills, "dinner's on us."

Paul just shook his head and stated, "I should deck you for that. But, since you are paying for me to eat, I'll let it slide." He smacked Emmett on the shoulder and started walking.

Emmett, looking confused, said, "You know, he's not so bad. I wonder why that is."

I shrugged and suggested, "Maybe we should call Carlisle when we get to the parking lot. He may have heard some more from Jacob or the rest of the pack."

We walked the rest of the way to the food court in silence. Arriving, we went to stand next to our family. Alice was describing the plan when I reached her.

"Okay, so we're going to take these bags to the car while you guys eat. We're not super hungry and this way you two can talk." Alice's beautiful smile would make anyone agree.

'Cai laughed, looked at Paul and quirked her right eyebrow. "Sure, Alice. How about it Paul? Want to go on a date?"

We laughed and he answered, "Sure. I'm starving and a little bird told me you are finally hungry."

She laughed again and grabbed onto his arm. She gave us a soft grin and asked, "Are you sure you guys won't join us? I know it's not gourmet, but it's better than nothing."

"No, you two go ahead," Rosalie answered. "We'll drop this stuff off and be ready for more. We want to keep one of the boys free, in case you need a lift before we're done."

'Cai just shook her head and dragged Paul away. We last heard them discussing what they wanted to eat.

"Okay," We heard 'Cai begin, "something with salt. I like salt… What?" She asked a laughing Paul.

"Most women like sugar. I was right, you aren't normal. What?" He asked, still laughing.

"I am… Wait, I take that back. I agree, I'm not normal."

My siblings and I just laughed as we walked out of the mall. Emmett turned to us and asked, "Should we really leave those two alone? I mean, look at the way they look at each other."

Rosalie kissed him and replied, "They are in a crowded mall. I don't think they are going to do anything stupid. Come on, we're going to call Carlisle and ask him why we don't feel like ripping the wolf to shreds."

_+_+_+_+_+

_'Cai POV_

"You know, I can carry my own tray. I'm not as helpless as you seem to think." I laughed when Paul still insisted on carrying my food. "Fine, but I'm carrying the drinks. I 'd rather they did not end up on the floor." I soaked up his warm laugh, walking behind him so I could take in his well-defined body. The muscles in his back rippled whenever he moved his arms. His legs were encased in faded jeans topped with a black belt. Leaning over the table, his forest green shirt rode up, putting his six pack abs on display. Glancing quickly to my left, I noticed a table of white, high school girls ogling Paul. I stamped down the possessive fire running through my veins when Paul turned to me and held out my chair. Smiling, I sat down and handed him his soda.

He winked and crooked a finger towards me. Leaning forward, he placed a small kiss on my lips. When I cocked my head, he put his lips to my ear and explained, "I was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the staring. This way, they might leave me alone."

I just laughed and started eating my lo mein. Finishing my bite, I looked at him and asked, "So, what's your favorite season?"

Sipping his soda, he answered, "I don't really have a favorite. When you live in this part of Washington, your seasons aren't very different. But, if I have to choose, I'd choose summer. Best time to go cliff diving. Now you, what is your favorite season?"

"Spring," I said, "I love the way the wind smells when the snow starts melting and plants start coming alive. Corny, I know, but I've always loved spring the most. Okay, you're turn. Ask a question."

He pondered a moment and asked, "Favorite soda to drink on a hot summer's day."

I kept my eyes trained on the table as I answered, "It used to be Coke or Dr. Pepper. Now, I don't think I'll drink either one of those again."

Paul grasped my hand, "May I ask why? I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head. "No, no, it's alright. The night my father died, I sent him to town to buy the soda for the bonfire. It was almost three hours before I noticed him missing."

Paul kissed the palm of my hand and said, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could give you back your family, but I'm very glad you are here now. Oh, and Coke. Your turn."

I gave him a watery laugh. "Okay, favorite type of music."

"Heavy rock, baby. I listen to some country, but only when I'm really bored and the guys won't change the radio station. You?"

"Drums. Mainly tribal music, but I've been known to listen to some Within Temptation or Nightwish. But I only listen to that when I'm really upset." We continued on like this for the next twenty minutes.

I was still laughing after he told me his favorite show growing up. "I still can't believe you loved 'Sesame Street'."

"What's wrong with 'Sesame Street'?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Nothing, it's perfect. 'Sesame Street' was my favorite show too. Okay, your turn. Ask away, Oh Gorgeous One."

"What is your favorite color?"

"The deep, dark blue of the sky after a summer thunderstorm. And before you ask, I love thunderstorms. They make me feel alive. I love watching the patterns of the lightening running across the sky and the thunder vibrating through my chest. Okay, now you."

He leaned forward and smiled. "Your eyes."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "That doesn't count. 'Eyes' is not a color."

"I didn't say 'Eyes', I said your eyes. The way the brown changes color depending on your emotions. When the sunlight catches them just so," he raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "hints of gold and green come through. If you look long and deep enough, there is also a bit of blue. That's why, your eyes are my favorite color."

Reminding myself to breathe, I asked, "How long has this been your favorite color?"

"Since this morning, when I saw you on the porch with Alice and Rosalie. You try to hide it, but I can still see the sadness hiding there." He leaned forward again and left a kiss on my lips.

Our lips were still connected when I heard a cough coming from my right. When we just ignored them, thinking it was one of the girls from the next table, the person laughed and stated, "I think we're interrupting something. Excuse me, Lovebirds. We have more shopping to do."

"Alice, I think they're having more fun doing this."

I heard a sigh, but I didn't turn to see where it came from since I was busy. "We better have a seat. They have to come up for air soon." I heard numerous chairs scrape across the floor and their owners sitting down.

After a few more moments, I heard, "Dear God. How much longer are they going to do this? Carlisle's gonna be mad if she passes out."

Finally pulling away, I looked at Emmett and said, "I was on the swim team. I can hold my breath for almost four minutes. Don't worry, if I pass out, I'll pass out on Paul." I looked at the smirking faces of the others and asked, "What?"

Rosalie just smiled and said, "Come on. We have to buy you some dresses. Esme will have my head if all we get are pants and Alice is sure to push me out of the car on the way home." Giving me her hand, she helped me stand and Jasper took our trays.

"Aye, Captain," I said in my best Scottish accent, "Where to first?"

"You need a dress for Rose and Emmett's wedding. Paul," Alice spun to Paul and asked, "what is your favorite color?"

Paul wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "'Cai's eyes."

When they only looked at us confused, I bent down to Nessie and showed her our conversation. Smiling, she nodded and showed Alice and Rosalie. Taking a moment to see, a bright smile spread over Alice's face.

"Aww that is so cute, "She turned to Jasper and slapped him," Why can't you say things like that?"

Jasper just shook her head and whispered in her ear. She giggled and Rose just rolled her eyes. She turned to Paul and me and said, "Come on. Paul, you are going to help this time. If I know Alice, she is going to drag you to the wedding." She took Emmett by the arm and we began our trek to one of the many dress shops in the mall.

Entering a shop, Rose took my arm this time and dragged me over to a row of earth-toned dresses. She and Alice, who finally showed up with Jasper, began pulling random dresses off the racks. Paul found a chair and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest and watched the two Cullen daughters finding me clothes.

Emmett came over and asked, "Do we really need to be here for this?"

Paul flung an arm out and replied, "If I have to stay, then you two are staying." He bent closer to my ear and suggested, "Faint about half way through. Don't worry, I'll be there to catch you."

I laughed when Alice responded, "I heard that." She pulled on my arm before I could make myself comfortable once more, "Come on, we have dresses for you and no fainting!"

I just kept laughing as I tried on the dresses they found me. The first one was an off the shoulder, bubble gum pink sundress. Wincing, I walked out of the dressing room and said, "No, absolutely not. I didn't wear pink when I was little, and I'm not going to start now." Hearing choked laughter, I looked at Paul and Emmett holding each other up. Jasper was standing a distance away trying valiantly not to laugh. I went back to the dressing room and got my shoes. Throwing one at both boys, I said, "Stop laughing. So help me, I'll put you guys in this dress." I walked back and changed.

The next three dresses were all a big fat no. Don't get me wrong: they were all beautiful, but just weren't me. I prefer a skirt that comes to my knee, not almost four inches above. By the tenth dress, even I was getting a little nervous.

"Alice, you don't honestly expect me to come out there in this dress."

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Concern coloring her question.

"Nothing," I replied not wanting to hurt her feelings, "It's just.... Well, too short. Is it supposed to be this tight?"

"Let's see," Rosalie said.

"Oh no," I said, "There is no way I'm coming out there. You two come in here."

Standing behind the door, I waited for their knock. When it came, I opened the door. Sadly, it wasn't Alice and Rosalie who entered. When I heard a quick intake of breath, I opened my eyes and gasped myself. Standing in front of me was Paul. His dark eyes were busy taking in the short, tight dress I was in. The dress was made of a silky soft material. Midnight blue, it had silver embroidery around the bodice. The inch wide shoulder straps held the dress in place, not that it needed the extra help. The dress itself was form fitting and ended just above my knees. The slit half way up my right thigh made movement seem possible.

Afraid of the continuing silence, I looked at him and said, "This is why I wasn't super thrilled about going out there. Is it that bad?"

Putting his large, warm hands on my waist, he replied in that husky voice that I love, "This dress is amazing. You should get it, even if you only ever wear around the house."

I laughed and jumped into his arms, "Well, I'm glad you like it, although I'm still unsure. Okay, if I go out there, will I send the guys into cardiac arrest?"

"No, they only have eyes for their women. Just like I only have eyes for you."

I gave him a kiss and let him walk out in front of me. Making sure no one else was in the vicinity, I stepped out from behind him. I kept my eyes shut and asked, "Okay, everyone see the dress? Good, now can I go take it off?"

"Why won't you open your eyes?" Alice asked.

"Where are you?" I muttered. When I felt Paul's arm, I added, "Despite his assurances, this isn't something I can see myself wearing. This is something you and Rosalie can pull off."

The feel of cool hands on either side of my body made me open my eyes. I saw both Alice and Rose smiling back at me. Looking to my side again, I noticed Paul was gone. "Where did the guys go?"

Rosalie answered, "Em and Jazz left to give us some privacy and to help Paul cool off. If he didn't already tell you, he loves that dress. Don't argue, but I'm buying you that dress. Go on, there are many more for you to try on. The guys will be back soon and we still don't have a dress the wedding."

I nodded and gave them each a hug. As I was walking back to my dressing room, Nessie came out of hers in the most adorable dress I had seen yet. The pale rose color complimented her skin and the gold beading brought out the gold highlights of her eyes. I gave her a hug and told her how beautiful she looked. She smiled and went to show her aunts.

Three more dresses and we found the perfect one. A two-piece, the bodice came to just below my bust line, leaving a clear view of my midriff. The soft brown fabric had embroidery on the right shoulder strap and lower hem, reminiscent of Native American designs. The skirt started just below my naval and ended at the floor. The same shade of brown as the bodice, the flowing material danced around my legs with every step I took and was weighted down with beadwork at the hem. Taking one look in the mirror, I stepped out and held my breath. Having only eyes for Paul, I studied him, waiting for his reaction. His reaction was much the same as with the blue dress only, this time, he knelt down in front of me studying the odd shaped mark on my left side.

"Where did you get this?" He asked softly, tracing the lines with his fingertips.

Steadying my erratic breathing, I replied, "I was born with it. My grandparents said it was a gift from the spirits. Why?"

Without answering, he placed a feather light kiss on the birthmark and said, "I was right. You do carry the spirit of the wolf."

Confused, I asked, "How did you know?"

Again without answering, he stood, slid his arms around my back and held me to him. He placed a kiss on my forehead and just held me, breathing deeply. Finally letting me go, he looked into my eyes for the longest time. Finally he said, "I have to go tell the Elders. I will most definitely be taking you there tomorrow. I'd love to take you there now, but I don't want to ruin your fun."

I nodded, still dazed by the feel of his lips on my stomach. Before saying his goodbyes, he whispered, "Buy this dress. Even if you don't wear it to the wedding, I would love to see you in it."

I nodded again and watched him walk away. Turning to the others I asked, "Do you think we have enough clothes for today? I would really like a chance to lay down and think about what just happened."

"Sure," Rosalie said. Picking up the six dresses we decided to get, I went back to the dressing room to change. At the register, I started leaning against the counter until I felt someone's arms wrap around me. Looking up, I saw Jasper on one side and Alice on the other.

Alice smiled and said, "This sure was an adventure. 'Cai, what was that mark on your stomach? It looked like a paw print."

I looked at her and suggested, "Why don't we wait until we get back. This is something your whole family needs to hear." Thinking aloud, I said to myself, "I never thought the old stories could be true."

Alice nodded and smiled. We made our way back to the entrance we had come, but halfway I started tripping on my feet. Handing his bag to Alice, Jasper swung me up in his arms. The gentle rocking motion of being carried lulled me to sleep. The last thing I remember is being buckled into the backseat, all the while hoping the Cullens would understand what I was about to tell them… And what I was about to ask.

_Aww, the boys went shopping... Tee hee. Just be grateful I didn't have Emmett trying on any dresses. That could have gotten messy._


	8. Chapter 8

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

_One of my reviewers requested that I put POV in. This is the kind of stuff I want to hear, so here it is_

_Chapter Eight._

Esme POV

I was in the living room reading, thinking about the conversation we had over the phone.

_'Carlisle, we have a problem. Well, not so much a problem but something is definitely up.' Alice said, worry lacing her tone._

_'What is it?' Carlisle asked calmly._

_We heard the phone changing hands and Rosalie answering, 'We aren't affected by the wolf's smell. He's just like any other human. Well, that's not entirely true. We don't want to kill him like we normally would, but he still reeks like wolf.'_

_'Where is 'Cai?'_

_'She and Wolf boy are eating lunch. She has finally found her appetite, so we used having to put our shopping bags in the car as an excuse not to eat and to call you,' Jasper's smooth voice responded._

_'Wait,' Edward interjected, 'what is Paul doing there? He told Jacob he was going to patrol the northern border.'_

_'He called Embry and asked him to take over for a while. The guys all know he imprinted and he needs some time with 'Cai. Don't worry, everything's fine.' Rosalie assured us._

_I looked at my husband and asked, 'How is 'Cai feeling? Did you run into any problems?'_

_Laughing, Emmett replied, 'Well, some guys were getting awfully hands-y with 'Cai. I wish you guys could have seen the look on their faces when Paul showed up.'_

_'Where were you guys, and why didn't you do anything?' Bella asked._

_'We didn't have to. She was doing great on her own and Paul came to save the day. She is a quick little thing, I must say,' Emmett added, still laughing. 'They actually told these punks they were married and she was pregnant. And here I thought you couldn't get pregnant just by holding hands. Hey!' The preceding slap we heard was the source of his exclamation. My money, if I bet, was on Rose. She seemed to have become quite protective over our new charge._

_'They were holding hands?' I asked, surprisingly happy for them both._

_'No,' Jasper said, 'they were wrapped up in each other's arms. 'Cai took the whole thing in stride, never questioned for a minute why Paul was there.'_

_'Wait a minute, I completely forgot. Carlisle, Esme… You other two. Guess what.' Not bothering to wait for a reply, Emmett plowed on, 'Rosie and I are getting married… Again. Blame Alice.'_

_I could almost see him pointing his finger at her. Her bright voice flooded the line, 'Well, I needed a reason to go buy a dress for 'Cai. And, since we don't feel like killing Paul, Rose said I could invite him to the wedding.'_

_I smiled and shook my head, 'Congratulations… Again. How is Paul reacting around you all?'_

_'Fine, it's like we're all friends.' Jasper answered, 'He even threatened to deck Em.'_

_Carlisle, who was silent during this whole exchange, asked, 'How was 'Cai throughout all of this excitement? Any lasting affects from this morning?'_

_The momentary silence on the other line was deafening. I turned my concerned gaze to my husband when Jasper quietly answered, 'Alice accidentally triggered a painful memory. If you haven't noticed, she sports the carriage of a dancer. When Alice commented on it, 'Cai froze and seemed to go blank. If it weren't for Paul, who understood her reaction, we would be on our way home now with a numb young woman.'_

_'Why is this a painful subject?' My husband asked gently._

_'She hasn't danced since the death of her grandparents almost eight years ago. She hasn't even begun to mourn for her father. I'm hoping, with Paul's help, she will begin the process very soon.' Jasper paused and added, 'She's strong, but something will cause her to breakdown. It's only a matter of days.'_

_Carlisle sighed. I ran my hand down his cheek. Smiling, he inquired, 'When do you think you will be done?'_

_'We won't be long. We're going to find a few dresses 'Cai can torment Paul in and we'll start home.' Rosalie answered, 'Nessie is getting tired and I know we're going to be carrying 'Cai to the car.'_

_'Okay, you guys have fun.' Saying our good byes, I laid my head on my husband's shoulder. He was thoughtlessly running his hand up and down my arm. Placing my hand on his cheek, I guided his gaze from the window to my eyes. Smiling, I assured him, 'She's going to be fine. It will be hard, but she'll get through this.'_

_He only smiled and gave me a kiss. We sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, listening to Edward play._

Bringing me from my thoughts was Alice sweeping through the front door. Following closely behind her was Emmett laden with numerous bags. Rosalie came next with a slumbering Reneesme and behind her came Jasper cradling 'Cai. Worried, I rose from my seat and asked, "Is she okay?"

Before I could start to worry more, Alice assured me, "She's fine. We were right; we ended up carrying her to the car. She fell asleep about half way home. We didn't have the heart to wake her."

I nodded and had Jasper place her on the couch. As I trailed my hand across her forehead, she snuggled into my touch. I placed a kiss at her temple and draped a blanket around her. I turned back to the piano and watched as my son and daughter greeted their groggy daughter. Deciding to give both girls a chance to sleep, Edward and Bella took Nessie home. We decided to leave 'Cai on the couch in case she had another nightmare.

Rose filled Carlisle and me in on what happened after our phone call while Alice and the boys brought 'Cai's new wardrobe into the house. A few minutes later, they joined us in the living room, Alice and Jasper sharing the loveseat while I cradled 'Cai's head in my lap and Rose holding her feet with our respective husbands behind us.

'Those two are perfect for each other." Alice remarked. "He says the sweetest things. Did you know his favorite color is 'her eyes'?" When Carlisle and I just looked at her confused, she advised, "Have Nessie show you. It was the sweetest thing."

The smile on my face disappeared when I saw Rose's face, "Darling, what is it?"

She was concentrating on the girl lying between us. She looked at me and asked, "Why didn't you tell us about the mark on her stomach?"

"I didn't think anything of it. I just thought it was any other birthmark. Why?"

This time it was Emmett who answered, "Because of the way Paul reacted. I have never seen so many emotions run across someone's face. Of course, the fact that the dress she was wearing didn't even cover her stomach may have been a contributing factor but I think the birthmark was what he was concentrating most on. What do you think, Jazz?"

'Cai stirred in her sleep, cutting off Jasper's answer, "Daddy… Daddy where are you? You promised me, you promised you wouldn't leave. Not until I was old enough to understand. Daddy, I don't care what the Council and the Elders say… I'm not old enough. I don't understand. Grandmother was wrong this isn't a Gift. I don't want this!"

Starting to fight against the blanket over her, she began to cry and plead in earnest, "No! Let me go. Daddy! I don't want this. Stop it, just stop! Let me GO! Daddy… please don't go. I don't want this, I want you… Please, please… Don't touch him! Leave him alone… STOP, Daddy make them stop!"

With Rosalie's help, I managed to pull her into my arms, cradling her against my chest, holding her still so Carlisle could administer a sedative. My eyes wide, I looked at my newest son, "Can you do anything?"

"No," he choked out, "this is too strong for me. She's caught in a web, a memory that I can't penetrate. Carlisle?"

I followed his gaze, but my hopes were dashed again, "There is nothing more I can do. We have to wait for the sedative to take effect. In the meantime, I think we should contact the Pack. Someone may be able to get a message to Paul."

Before Alice could dial the phone, it started ringing. "What's going on over there?" Bella asked, "We heard screaming. Is everything alright?"

"No, I'm about to call Jacob and ask him if he knows where Paul is. 'Cai is having another nightmare and we can't wake her or calm her."

"Do you want me to come over?" Edward came onto the line asking.

"No, she's being very vocal. I think Paul is the only one who can help. Carlisle gave her a heavy sedative and it hasn't started working." As an afterthought, Alice added, "We'll call when we know more. I don't think we'll be having a family meeting tonight. Our love to you all."

The conversation lasted all of three minutes, but it was the longest three minutes of our eternal lives. Jasper felt helpless not being able to stop her pain. Emmett and Rosalie tried their best to console him, but I knew the only thing that would make his pain go away was when 'Cai's pain went away.

I held the writhing girl even closer, trying to absorb some of her angst. Ignoring all that was going on around me, I concentrated everything I had on bringing 'Cai's temperature down. Placing my head on hers, I closed my eyes, praying that help would come soon.

_+_+_+_+

**I'm trying something new: I'm splitting up the chapters. They won't be as long but as you can see, they will be long enough. Let me know how you feel about this new development. Enjoy!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

_A Huge Thank You to Chantelle Cullen. I love all my reviewers!!_

**Chapter Nine**

**Carlisle POV**

I stood by, watching helpless as the young woman writhed in pain and undisguised anguish in my wife's arms. She was murmuring nonsensical words in her ear, trying her best to calm her. In the background, I was aware of my dear Alice trying to track down Paul. We were hoping their connection would aide in this endeavor.

I have never felt more powerless not being able to help one of my family. Believe it or not, she was now family. My sons and daughters adored her, as did my wife and I. I winced when she cried and struggled against her invisible bonds.

Alice came up behind me, "Sam is sending some of the pack out to search. I gave Jacob permission to bring Billy. He might know what to do."

I put my arm around her and pulled her close, "You did the right thing. How long until they are here?"

"Not long," she replied. Giving me a quick hug, she went over to Jasper. Removing his hands from his face, she settled into his lap in a quest to calm him and bring his emotions back into balance. Moving my attention back to the couch, I saw Rosalie had started to rub 'Cai's legs with wet towels in another effort to bring her temperature down.

I was so busy watching them I didn't notice the Black's arrival. Emmett tapped me on the arm and motioned towards the door. I nodded, grasped his arm and walked to the door. Reaching the porch step, I studied the wise face of Billy Black.

"We come from different backgrounds. Your people think we are monsters. In some cases, you are correct. We don't agree on, well, anything. You don't want us here. I'm asking you, as a favor, to please put all that aside to help this young woman. My wife and children are doing what they can, but until Paul arrives-" I trailed off and admitted defeat, "I don't know what to do. In all my more than three hundred years experience, I don't know what to do. Can you help?"

Billy gazed upon me with his dark eyes and replied, "For the girl. If she is who we think she is, then we are going to need her in the days ahead."

I nodded and stepped aside to let him and Jacob through. Moving to stand behind the couch, Rosalie allowed him access to the child in Esme's arms.

His hesitation was broken by Esme's plea, "Please. She's burning up and I can't stop it."

He reached his hands forward and brought 'Cai's face to his. He began to sing, well chant really, in his tribe's tongue. We watched mesmerized as her tremors began to cease, even though her cries didn't soften. The front door banging open brought all of our gazes away from the couch.

Standing there was Paul, ragged and without a shirt. His eyes were trained on Billy and 'Cai, his breathing coming faster and harsher. Alice removed herself from Jasper's lap and walked over. Reaching his side, he barely registered the fact that she had pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Automatically wrapping his around her in turn, he choked out, "How is she?"

"Billy has managed to calm her body, but she is still dreaming and the fever won't go down. There is too much pain for Jasper to stem and we can't wake her." Rosalie answered, also walking over to him. He just nodded and knelt at Billy's side.

Placing his hand on her waist, he caressed her side calming her further. Billy clapped him on the shoulder and had Jacob move him. He looked at us and said, "There's no more that I can do. The rest is up to Paul." He looked at me and said, "You have one hell of a wife here. Even I can sense that without her, this little one would have been much worse. The sedative you gave her also helped." Fighting a grin, he added, "I guess you aren't too bad a doctor. Even if you do live off of blood."

I just shook my head and gave him my hand. Grasping it in his, he nodded once and said,  
"Paul can handle it from here. Sue is going to bring some herbs she uses for fever reducers and calming. Keep us posted." When I nodded and smiled, he looked at his son and said, "Come on. Let's get out of the way."

His departure was halted when Esme said, "Thank you. I thought… Thank you."

He nodded once more and he and his son were gone. Our attention was once again on the couch. Paul was murmuring to 'Cai in the same language that Billy used, but with greater effect. Not opening his eyes he said, "I need someone to run a luke warm bath. We need to bring her temperature down, but cold water will shock her system. Esme, can you help me?" She nodded. Picking "Cai up, he followed Esme and Alice to the upstairs bath.

Submerging her fully clothed, he turned to my wife, "I need you on the other side. We need to draw the water up and over her chest, neck and face until she wakes. Carlisle," I stepped forward to indicate I was listening, " When Sue arrives, I'm going to need you to take my place while we make the poultices ready." Ducking his head he murmured, "I don't think I can do this."

I put my hand on his shoulder and admonished him, "Yes you can. She is already doing better just with you being here. She needs you, she thrives when you are in the room."

Before he could reply, Rosalie entered the room, "Sue Clearwater is here. She's asking for you, Paul."

Trading places with me, he ran down the stairs. My concentration was solely on the little one in the tub. Just being without Paul for a few moments was agony for her. She began to whimper again, but her temperature stayed down. The room was quiet save for the sound of water trickling from our washcloths. Neither of us spoke, our concern overriding anything else.

Paul's entrance heralded another round of hope. He applied a paste to 'Cai's chest, neck and arms. Esme and I stayed on either side of the tub while Paul moved to her head. Supporting her head against his chest, he held a cup to her lips. He whispered in her ear, pleading for her to drink. Miraculously, she did.

Her body finally returning to its normal temperature, she began to shiver from the cold water. Draining the tub, Paul began adding warmer water, not wanting her to become ill from a chill. The steaming water, coupled with the poultice still on her chest, calmed her even more.

She opened her eyes, first connecting with Esme, then me then finally Paul. Beginning to cry, she launched into apologies. Moving in, Esme gathered her into a hug, wet dress and all. Esme shushed her as she tried to apologize for what happened. She pulled away and gazed at me. Smiling sadly, I did the same as my wife, pulling her against me, assuring her that she had nothing to apologize for.

When she pulled back again, Esme and I started washing her off. Before we were ready to pull her out, she passed out again. Draining the tub, I left while Esme dried her off and Rosalie helped her dress into dry clothes. Opening the door, we allowed Paul to carry her to her room.

When he made a move to sit in the chair near her bed, I mused, "She seems to do better with you in close proximity, especially if you are touching. I suggest you stay here tonight. The rest of the family won't object. Esme would be more than happy to make you something to eat. She has become quite adept."

Considering my proposal, he nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle. I'm not hungry, but I'm exhausted after this. I hope she sleeps the rest of the night. Tell your family that I am very honored they have allowed me to stay here tonight."

I nodded again and walked to the door. Turning one last time, I watched as the most temperamental wolf I had ever met gently eased beneath the bed covers and pulled the young woman to his warmth. Reacting to his touch, her arms wrapped around him and she was still and calm. In a matter of moments, their steady breathing filled the room.

I walked down the steps and sat with my family until daylight. My dear Esme was curled up in my lap, trying to calm her trembling. I said nothing, just rocked her back and forth hoping to calm her. We spent the rest of the night in silence, none of us wanting to risk waking the two sleeping upstairs. The first rays of dawn were a welcome sight, signaling an end to our night of terror.

**Aww, Paul to the rescue again. Yay!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

Chapter Ten

'Cai POV

_Hmm, warm… _I thought, coming out of the deepest sleep I have had in a long time. Trying to climb out of bed, I found myself restrained by a heavy arm wrapped around me and stopping my progress. Following its warmth, I lost myself in the beautiful and slumbering face of Paul. His face was serene, but I could still detect a frown on his forehead. Taking my hand, I smoothed it across his face, tracing his lips. He smiled, kissing my fingers and nuzzling my hand. Trying to move again, he wrapped his arm around me even tighter. Even in sleep, he was unwilling to let me go.

I only smiled when his large left hand found my right leg and draped it over his waist. I was startled at the feel of his hand on my bare skin. Moving the blanket, I saw I was dressed in one of the silk gowns Rosalie made me buy at Victoria's Secret. It was a brown-gold color a few shades darker than Paul's skin. My restless sleep caused the skirt to ride up, baring my thigh.

I mentally shrugged and curled up against Paul's chest. I didn't have the heart to wake him, knowing the reason for his frown was most likely me. I wrapped my arm around him and laid my head on his chest. I was lulled back to sleep by the steady beat of his heart.

_+_+_+_

Rosalie POV

I quietly entered Edward's old room. Closing the door, I approached the bed where 'Cai and Paul were still asleep. I was so busy watching her sleep that I didn't notice the dark eyes staring at me.

My eyes connected with his and I said, "How did she sleep?"

He kissed her on the head and replied, "Very well. She didn't seem to have any nightmares. How is your family?"

I was stunned by his concern. He saw my reaction and said, "I'm not heartless despite what you may think. I can see that she genuinely cares for you and your family. You and Esme did the right thing in trying to bring her temperature down. Carlisle, too. The sedative he gave her saved her from doing more damage to herself. So, repeating my question, how is your family?"

I sat in the chair next to the bed and replied, "We are still shaken up. Alice and Jasper have not left each others side. Jasper is beating himself up because he couldn't calm her. Carlisle is beating himself up, too because he couldn't help her either. Esme is doing her best to keep everyone together. Bella and Edward don't know all of what happened. They heard her screams, but they can't come over until Nessie wakes."

We halted our conversation when 'Cai began to stir. Paul murmured in her ear, hoping to settle her down. I adverted my gaze, but not before I saw the grin gracing her face. Paul's next question caused me to look back, "How's Emmett?"

I sighed and replied, "Somber. He can't wait until she wakes up so that he can give her a big hug." I smiled softly as I said this.

Paul's next words made me smile even more, "He's going to have to wait in line. I won't be letting her go for a long time. You haven't told me how you are doing."

I walked over to the plate glass window. Studying the trees, I replied, "Scared. Not sure how to handle what's going on. You know, she's the only human I actually like."

"She seems to have that effect on people. Or, in our case, Vampires and Werewolves," he mused with a laugh. He moved a strand of hair off of her forehead and kissed her lips.

I shocked myself when I asked, "Are you hungry? Esme stocked the fridge the other day."

Paul smiled and responded, "Thank you, but I think I'll wait until 'Cai wakes up. I'm hoping she'll be hungry."

I nodded and asked, "Are you thirsty?"

"No, but thank you. I think I'll go back to sleep. You are welcome to stay if you wish."

"Thanks, but I think I'll go down and see how the others are doing. Get some sleep. We have a lot to talk about." With that I walked out of the door and went back downstairs. I looked around the room at my family. Carlisle had brought his laptop to the dining room table to research any way of helping someone with such vivid and heart-wrenching dreams.

"Have you found anything?"

"Not anything that can help. In most cases, the mild sedative I gave her should have worked." Carlisle shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do. I've never encountered a case like this. How is she?"

"Still sleeping, but you already know that." I smiled at him, "They are actually really cute together. Almost like you and Esme." Shocking him and myself, I went behind him and gave him a hug. "We will find a way to help her. In the meantime, Paul will be here for a while." I sighed dramatically and added, "I guess we're going to need to stock up on air freshener."

Carlisle gave me a short laugh and squeezed my arm, "You sound like a mother reassuring your child. I think, and everyone will agree, that having 'Cai with us has done wonders for you."

I just smiled. I walked over to where Alice was sitting rubbing Jasper's back. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"I still can't get over how little I could help her. I was utterly useless." Jasper's voice was thick with disappointment.

"Look at me." When he wouldn't, I placed my hand beneath his chin, "Jasper, look at me. There was nothing any of us could do. Come on. Let's go hunt. Edward, Bella and Nessie won't be here for a few more hours and Paul is going to keep 'Cai in bed for as long as possible. Asleep, anyway."

When Alice and Jasper looked at me in abject shock I asked, "What?"

Alice smiled, "When did you become so wise and reassuring?"

"I don't know, but you better enjoy it while it lasts. Come on, the three of us will go, then we'll send Emmett, Carlisle and Esme."

I walked over to my husband and slid into his lap. "Hey, I'm taking Jazz and Alice hunting. Will you take Esme and Carlisle?"

He nodded absently. I took his face and held it to my chest. "Are you gonna tell me she'll be okay, that we'll find out a way to help her?"

"Yep, because she will and we will. I love you." We kissed, he returned the sentiments and I went to talk to Esme.

Walking up behind her, I laid my head on her back and wrapped my arms around her. "How are you?"

She turned and returned my hug. "Helpless. How did she look?"

I grinned, "Happy and very content. I guess we aren't getting rid of Wolf Boy any time soon."

"Rose-,"

I cut her off, "I actually don't mind. I don't know what it is but ever since 'Cai came here I don't mind the wolves."

At this, she caressed my cheek and smiled, "My dear daughter. How long do you think you'll be hunting?"

"Not very long, couple hours maybe. I think it would be good for Jasper. Emmett will go with you and Carlisle when we get back." When she tried to protest, I explained, "We have a big day ahead of us. Don't worry, Paul will keep 'Cai in bed for as long as possible." I grimaced at the way that came out. "You know what I mean."

She laughed, gave me another hug and shooed the three of us out the door. Turning to my brother and sister, I challenged, "Race ya."

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Emmett POV

My wife had taken our siblings hunting. I stayed, waiting for the little one to wake. She was doing so well until she fell asleep. Then the nightmares began. I grabbed my hair in my hands and sighed. I looked up when Esme sat next to me.

"Hey," I said, giving her a small smile.

"For the first time in a very long time, I'm tired. Carlisle is busy looking for a way to help, but he can't find anything useful. I thank God for Paul."

"Yeah, I actually like him. Think it has anything to do with 'Cai?"

Esme smiled and said, "I do. She has done wonderful things for this family. Rosalie has changed, Nessie less self conscious of her gift and Alice has found a new shopping partner."

"It's kind of like having Bella here when she was human, except for the falling, tripping and breaking things. And Rosie likes her." I mused.

Esme laughed and put her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a time thinking in silence. The sound of a child's laughter came through the door. Turning our heads, we saw Bella, Ed and little Nessie walk in. Disentangling herself from her mother's arms, she ran over and climbed into Esme's lap.

"How are you sweetheart? Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh. Is 'Cai still sleeping?"

"Yes she is, baby. She had a bad dream." Esme cuddled her only grandchild close.

"Hey Emmett," Bella sat in the chair near mine. I smiled at her in return and watched Edward walk over to Carlisle. "How bad was it?"

"Bad. She started burning up and writhing in pain. Esme and Rosalie tried to calm her but not even Jasper could help. The sedative Carlisle gave her was no match for her nightmare."

"How were you able to calm her enough to sleep?"

"Billy and Jacob Black came. They were able to quiet her a little until Paul arrived. The moment he walked in, she calmed down even more. She was submerged in a bath of cool water and Sue brought herbs to make a tea and poultice. It wasn't long after that Paul put her in bed. They've been asleep ever since. I have never been more grateful for a wolf."

My newest sister rubbed my back while she watched her husband walk over to Carlisle. Sitting next to him, they began to talk about different ways they could help. "Can you read anything, Edward?"

Taking a moment, Eddie closed his eyes and listened. "She's content. Thinking about Paul and how nice it is to sleep next to someone so warm. She's starting to wake up but she doesn't want to disturb Paul."

Nodding, Carlisle pushed his chair back and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to push her, but I think she needs to talk about what has happened in her past. It may help but I am hesitant to ask anything. The Elders want to meet with her today. I'm sure if we ask, they will permit us to sit in on the conversation. When they wake, I will call Billy Black and Sam Uley. When Rose, Alice and Jasper return the rest of us should go hunt."

Hearing shifting upstairs, I stood from my spot on the couch and walked towards the stairs. Entering Ed's old bedroom, I smiled down at the picture Paul and 'Cai made. She was laying on her right side, facing the door, half curled into a ball. Paul was tight next to her back with his right arm underneath wrapping around. His right hand held the paw-print mark on her waist. With his face buried in his hair, as it were, I wondered how he was able to breath. As though he heard my thoughts, Paul smiled and wrapped himself around 'Cai even tighter: protecting her from anything that would cause her harm.

Sitting in the chair next to her bed, I was in the midst of a daydream when I felt a small hand grasp my own. Looking down, I connected with the eyes that held a myriad of colors. Smiling, I leaned forward and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Warm, happy… Surprised Esme and Carlisle let Paul sleep in the same bed as me. Very thoroughly protected."

I laughed softly. Becoming somber again, "How much do you remember from last night?"

Sighing, she looked embarrassed and answered, "Everything. Who was the man chanting?"

"That was Jacob's father, Billy. He came and started chanting while we tried to find Paul. The Elders really want to see you today. Do you think you are up for it?"

She nodded and sighed. I took my hand and ran it across her face. I sighed. "You gave us all quite a scare. Do you think you could eat?"

"I think so but I'll wait until Paul wakes up."

"I'm already awake." Rolling 'Cai onto her back, Paul blessed her face with kisses. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I cleared my throat. "Sorry. May I have a few minutes alone with the beauty in my arms? I promise we'll be down soon for breakfast."

I nodded and left, closing the door behind me. Walking down stairs, I gave my recently arrived wife a kiss on her cheek. Giving her a hug I relayed the message. "They shouldn't be long. Have Bella and Edward left yet? They should probably come back before Carlisle, Esme and I."

She nodded and led me into the kitchen. Esme was busy looking through the fridge trying to find a reason to need a trip to the store. "Eggs, milk, butter, meat. I suppose we can pick up more pasta and sauce. I could make that for supper."

"Are you both ready? We should leave now so our absence won't be noticed for very long." When I heard a simultaneous 'yes', I gave my wife another kiss and left. Esme was taking the car to the outskirts so we could say Esme and I went shopping while Carlisle went to the hospital.

Crouching down to hunt, I focused all thoughts on the mountain lion standing before me. I wasn't worried about today's meeting… Well, not really.

**I don't think I've put this in anywhere, but this takes place during BD. I finally got my hands on a copy of the book and I want to keep things as accurate as possible, so I'll be taking my time with the next chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy and give me feedback with how you are feeling!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

_I just have to add a little warning: Some of this chapter was written when I was in a very dark mood and became reflected in the writing. When I started this chapter, it was supposed to go in a totally different direction. I apologize if I upset anyone._

Chapter Eleven

Billy Black

"From what the boys tell me, she could very well be the 'one'." I said, handing a mug of coffee to Old Quil.

"Oh, come on, Billy! Sure, our stories are true, but what's the likelihood of this one being real?" Sam asked me from his place by the door. "She's not even Quileute. Hell, she's not even from this plane of existence, if anything she told us is true."

"You weren't there, Sam. The way Paul reacted was unlike anything I've ever seen from him. Not to mention, I hardly felt anything towards the Cullens besides their collective fear for the child. If I didn't know better, I would have thought they were human." I sat back in my chair with my own mug of coffee. I heard my son in the next room talking to someone on the phone.

"- okay. Well, we've got some of the Pack and a couple Elders here right now. Do you think it's possible for her to come out? Here, let me ask."

"Hey, Paul wants to know if you guys will go out to the Cullen's place. Carlisle already said it was okay. Seth is there now, with Leah and Quil. They-,"

"What the hell is Leah doing out there? Don't they know she'll attack if we aren't there?" I sighed when Sam began his tirade yet again.

"Sit down, Sam. As for Leah, she won't attack. She wouldn't dare." I had to hand it to my son. He sure had the Alpha thing down. "Dad… Mr. Ateara?"

Old Quil never spared me a glance, "Tell them that is fine. We'll round up as many of the Elders as we can and be out there this afternoon. Any specific time?"

Jacob held his hand up as he relayed the message. "Anytime this afternoon would be fine. 'Cai is still asleep." He turned his attention back to the phone. "Paul says she slept well and- Dad, Carlisle would like to speak to you. Esme, too."

I took the phone as my son took my coffee mug to refill it. "Yes, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please," the melodic voice on the line implored, "please call me Esme. After the way you helped us last night, I couldn't possibly stand on formality."

"I second my wife's statement. I would be honored if you would call me Carlisle."

"All right, Carlisle and Esme. What was it that you needed?" I nodded my head when Jacob returned with my coffee.

"We need some advice pertaining to 'Cai. Would it be better for her if she stayed in La Push with you?" Esme's soft voice became even softer with her words.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," Carlisle was quick to reassure, "but she doesn't do half as well when she is separated from Paul. She's fine when she's awake, but when she falls asleep…"

"You still haven't found a way to help." It came out more as a statement than an actual question.

"How did you-".

"Know?" I cut Carlisle off. "Jacob told me. He said 'Cai is unlike anything any of us have ever seen. I see no problem with her staying here. I have an empty room now that Jake has been staying over to your place more often than not and I know Sue Clearwater would welcome her with open arms. Our only problem would be Charlie, but he's taken Bella's situation in hand quite well."

"He has, at that," Esme replied laughing. I couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure it would be alright? We don't want to upset her anymore and being with Paul helps immensely. We would love for her to stay, and Paul is always welcome. We just don't know how Sam would react."

"Sam understands. He doesn't like it, but he understands. All right," I couldn't think of anything else we would need to discuss until later, "How does three sound to you? We should have most of the Council, if only the leaders. We'll have to be quick. There's a game on tonight and Charlie's gonna come over to my place."

"Why don't you invite him here? Reneesme has been asking for him since we've kept him away since 'Cai arrived. It would be good for her to meet someone who is normal."

"I don't know," I returned, thinking about Carlisle's suggestion. "Charlie knows about the animosity between our people and your family. Don't you think-"

"All you have to do is put Nessie in his arms and all is well. He adores her and I think he'll like 'Cai as well. Don't worry," Esme added when she heard my hesitation, "the boys were planning on watching the game, and that includes Jacob and Seth, so there is plenty of food. I know you aren't able to see your son as much as you would like. At least this way he is sitting still for more than five minutes. If we can keep him awake; all the better."

I glanced over to where Jake was talking to Sam. Smiling, I said, "Good luck with that one." I sighed, "All right, you've got me. I'll bring the Council by the afternoon and I'll have Charlie meet us out there for the game. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Mr. Black. We'd love the company. You may even be able to rescue 'Cai from a surprise shopping trip tomorrow. If we have guests tonight, she'll be too exhausted to do anything else."

I shook my head and laughed when I heard, faint in the background, "I heard that! What are you doing? It's much more fun shopping with 'Cai. Even better when Paul is around."

"Let me guess: That was Alice."

"How'd you know?" came Carlisle's chuckled question.

"The shopping. All right, we'll come. And please, if we're throwing formality, not to mention centuries of tradition, out the window, then you must call me Billy. Okay, three o'clock. I'll have Charlie bring the beer." I ended the call and handed the phone back to Jake. "Would you call Charlie and have him meet us at the Cullen's? Maybe you could get one of the boys to move some of your stuff out of your old room. The little one may come and stay here for awhile."

"Why? What's wrong with staying at the Cullen's? Are they afraid one of them will eat her and break the treaty?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, Sam. They are simply concerned with what happens when she falls asleep. This way if she has another nightmare, she won't have to wait as long for help, even if Paul isn't around. She responds better to Native medicines. Come on, we have a few things to discuss."

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Paul POV

I could watch her sleep all day. There was nothing more beautiful than her in that bed. The nightgown she was wearing, if you could even call it that, enhanced her golden skin and made her eyes even brighter the one time she opened them. I wanted to stay in that bed with her all day, but my body decided it wanted food.

Unable to wait any longer, Alice stayed with her while Esme made me breakfast, and I ate. I would have been fine fending for myself, but she wouldn't hear of it. It was fortunate, since Jake called wanting an update. He looked heartbroken when he told the others that he had to go home for a while. The call was more for Nessie's sake than anything else, but we were able to hash out the details about this afternoon's meeting. Turns out it was going to become a sports party will all the fixings. We all knew Charlie would agree to anything when it came to his granddaughter and the football was an added bonus.

'Cai turned over in her sleep, searching for something. When she couldn't find it, her forehead furrowed and her hands clenched. I took my hand and smoothed the lines from her face, hoping that would help; wee wanted her to sleep for as long as possible. When I pulled my hand away, she followed. Knowing what she wanted and more than willing to comply, I removed my shoes and shirt and climbed back into bed.

Sighing, she curled around my body, practically lying on my chest. I kissed her head and began running my hands up and down her back. I listened to her breathe while I let my mind wander: If there was anyway she could stay here with the Cullens and not receive backlash from any of her dreams, I would take it. Having her in La Push would be wonderful but she has become so much a part of this family that I know it would break their undead hearts to let her go. Esme especially. She finally has another child to love and adore and I don't want to take that away from her. I snorted softly at the thought. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have cared less. Now… Now I felt connected to this bunch.

'Cai's muttering brought me out of my reverie. Lifting her chin, I saw she was still asleep but she was having anything but a happy dream. I hissed when her small fingernails gouged into my skin. Ignoring the sting, I held her closer hoping that my presence would help some. I thought she was okay until she started talking:

'Ethan… Uncle Ethan, don't let him go! Stop him… _Dad_!!'

Her cries geared her into action. Pulling from my grasp, she started fighting my hands all the while still caught in her pain:

'Let me _GO_! No, stop touching me, dammit. I have to stop him. I can't let him go. He won't come back!'

When she started fighting me even harder, I wasted no time in rolling her over and trapping her under my body. Ignoring the audience at the door, I started whispering in her ear. Nonsense, all of it, but a voice for her latch on to. When her body began to relax, I loosened by grip on her wrists, all the while speaking softly. When she stopped moving altogether, I rested my head next to hers and listened to her breathe. Mindful of my body weight, I braced myself on my arms until I was sure she was fine.

Assured, I rolled over with her in my arms and started rocking her back and forth. Opening my eyes, I reassured my viewers, "She'll be fine. This wasn't as bad as the last time, so I don't think there's too much to worry about. I'll let her sleep a little longer before I bring her down. I'm hoping she won't remember too much."

"May I?" Carlisle asked gesturing to the woman in my arms.

I merely nodded as Carlisle began a rudimentary examination. I smiled when I saw how passive 'Cai was under his ministrations. When Carlisle was finished, he smiled and reiterated my earlier statement. Herding everyone out, he gave me one last smile before he went to finish what was interrupted. I heard the first notes on the piano; it seemed Edward wanted to do his part in keeping 'Cai asleep.

With my eyes closed, I didn't see so much as feel the small body making her way across the bed. I smiled and nodded when she reached her small hand towards me. Placing it on my cheek, she showed me what she saw of the episode earlier. Her almost heart broken face urged me to move the blankets over and tuck in her beside 'Cai's back. As though sensing the child, 'Cai shifted a little, creating an opening just big enough for Reneesme.

Helping her climb over 'Cai's prone body, I didn't notice Esme and Carlisle standing at the door. "Are you missing someone?" I asked.

Esme laughed softly and sat in the chair next to the bed. Carlisle followed her, taking a place behind her. She tucked the blanket closer behind 'Cai's back, sliding her hand up and down when the young woman responded to the light touch. Turning golden eyes back to me, she inquired, "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"I'm hoping she won't remember this episode. If she does, I'm hoping it will be enough to help her open up. I don't think she'll begin healing until she allows herself to remember what happened. I know she blames herself." I reached over Nessie and placed a kiss on 'Cai's head.

"Would she talk to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe, but it would be better if she talked to someone who has lost a parent."

"I thought-" Esme stopped, not knowing how to proceed.

"My parents _left. _As far as I know, they are still both alive. No, it has to be someone who knows that kind of pain. I can talk to my parents if I wished, but she can't."

Carlisle and Esme sat quietly, just watching the two slumbering girls on the bed. Sitting on the bed, Carlisle said, "Edward, will you come up here please?"

We didn't have to wait long. "You can't honestly be thinking what I know you are thinking?" The younger vampire almost growled.

"Think about it: You have lost both of your parents. One to an especially traumatic experience. It helped when you finally opened up about it. Don't you see, it would help her, too?"

"Why not Jacob, though? He lost his mother. Or you, Carlisle."

"Bad idea," I said, butting in, "The last time he talked about it… Let's just say it got messy. Can you imagine what would happen now that he's a wolf? I don't think anything would stop him."

"Why not you, then. You already do so much for her, why can't you do this?" He crossed his arms across his chest angrily.

"_Because_," I responded trying to remain calm, "I don't know what it's like losing a parent to death. Only someone who has gone through that kind of pain can understand. Why are you being so selfish?"

Seeming to ignore my question, he reached over to pick up his sleeping daughter. What happened was something I bet he wasn't expecting: 'Cai stood up, spun, and backhanded him with a grace I never thought possible on such a soft mattress. She stood in front of Nessie, crouched and panting, glaring at Edward. Her eyes clearing, she straightened when she realized the person she attacked was actually her hosts' son. I was not alone in my glee when she said the first thing to come to her mind.

"I'd apologize if I didn't think you deserved that. Alas, you did."

"And what does that mean? All I did was reach for my daughter."

"Apparently not when my subconscious registered your heated little debate. Next time, calm down before reaching for your daughter when she's in the arms of someone who is sleeping." Still standing on the bed, she refused to move from where she stood in front of the child in question.

"I don't care what your subconscious registered or did not register. If I want my child, I'll take her. Not to mention, it's your fault that I'm upset. _Move_."

She pretended to think about that, "No, I don't think I will." She grinned when Edward growled. "Ah, don't like that, I see. Can't say that I care. Besides, what did I do? I've been asleep. I didn't ask to be put in this room, so you can't really blame that one on me."

"It's _your_ fault, because my family seems to think that I should share my feelings about losing my parents with you. I've barely even spoken to my wife on the subject, why would I tell you?"

"Edward," Carlisle tried putting his hand on his shoulder only to have Edward shrug it off. It was then that I noticed the rest of the Cullen family and Seth standing in the door. Seth stood the closest, hoping to have an advantage if Edward attacked. I nodded slightly, showing that I was aware of what he was trying to do.

"Did I _ask_ to talk to you about what happened? No, so why don't you just leave me alone. Trust me, I'm not missing out on much." By this time she was cradling her right hand in her left, feeling the first stirrings of pain. I wanted to move closer to her, but I knew that any movement on my part would wake the child nestled against my chest. I could do nothing as the argument became more heated.

"Do you even know why the Tribal Elders want to speak to you? What makes you so special that those who have hated my family for centuries are, all of a sudden, wanting to meet with you on our land? Tell me, how much do you know about your tribe's legends?"

Not bothering to answer, she asked, "What are you getting at?"

"The Quileute legends are true, about the Cold Ones and the Wolves, but what about you? What role do you play in all of this? You are brought to our doorstep soaked through when it hadn't rained in days, claiming the date is actually months earlier. Now tell us, what role do you play?"

"Edward, stop it." Carlisle's grip was stronger this time and his tone was one not even I would mess with. "You've made your point now leave it."

"No, Carlisle, let him finish. What exactly are you getting at, _Edward_? What doesn't your father want me to know?"

"There is another legend, _Na_ '_Caia, _about a woman who would bring the two worlds together. She is said to have the mark of the wolf. Even your little _boyfriend_ over there admits it." I growled softly at this last remark, knowing exactly where he was going with this. He just smirked, knowing there was nothing I could do while his daughter was this close.

"Knock it off, Eddie. Come on, you need to go somewhere else for a while." Emmett tugged on his other arm, trying to make him leave.

"What's your point? That's one of the legends I grew up with. My parents made sure I knew all of the old stories. What has this to do with anything?"

"Don't you get it? Or did you just forget: _'Only through deep emotional pain will She know her full potential. A bond to be forged through love and pain.' _What my dear family is trying not to tell you is that everything, you losing your parents, your brothers, being brought here, is _your_ fault. No matter what anyone says, their deaths are on your head. Odd, how both parents died in car accidents: One to pick you up from the airport and the other to pick up your graduation gift."

I heard 'Cai's breathing stop, her body tense and waiting.

"Oh God, Edward." I heard Esme whisper in the suddenly silent room. I could hear Jasper choking with the raw pain he must be feeling. Even without his gift, I could feel the impact those words had on her. Shifting slightly, she stepped off the bed. Taking my chance, I handed the still sleeping child to Esme.

'Cai walked over to Edward and just stared at him. So soft, I could barely hear, she whispered, "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I still dream their deaths? One thing you don't know, _Edward_, is that I saw them. I watched as my mother's car was totaled, crushing her and my brothers. Are you listening? I watched as my father's car was forced into that river. At least my mother and brother's deaths were quick; they didn't feel anything. My father…" Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from my hand on her shoulder. It was in that moment I knew I had lost her.

Ignoring the rest of us, she looked at Edward again. "Are you happy, knowing how I feel about their deaths? Knowing that everyday I've wished to be dead as well? Do you think I relish in the knowledge that if I had died at birth, like I was supposed to, my family would still be alive?" When he didn't answer, she spun back to me, "I want to leave. I don't care where you take me. You can throw me off a cliff at this point. I just want to leave."

When I nodded, she turned to Esme, "Thank you for everything. I'll pay you all back when I get the chance."

"No, sweetie. Consider it a gift. Edward's wrong, honey. Their deaths are not your fault."

"She's right. Nothing can change what fate decides for us. Your parents would be so proud of you." Carlisle came forward and wrapped his arms around both women.

"It's kind of you to say so, but your son is right. If I hadn't lived, they would still be alive. Thank you, though. Your words mean more than you can know." She kissed the still sleeping Reneesme before turning to Alice and Rosalie. "Thank you for the clothes. It's too bad I won't have a chance to wear half of them."

They hugged her and Rosalie said, "You are still invited to the wedding, so you'll need something to wear."

"Still invited or not, I won't be coming. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Letting her go, they nodded and started packing her clothes. Alice left out a few things for her to change into. 'Cai went over to Emmett and gave him a hug while Jasper went up behind and sandwiched her in. I could see Emmett's face as they rocked as one, shooting glares at his statue-imitating brother.

"Don't listen to him. You are welcome here whenever you want. You are not to blame for anything. He's just mad because you smacked him one. I think he deserved it." That got a laugh, though forced.

"Deserved or not, he's right. Behave, both of you. No more fighting over which sport is better. I already know Soccer is the best." She let them go and took the clothes I offered her from my hand.

"Go shower and change. We'll pack your things." My only response was a nod. When she was out the door, Edward's family beat me to the tongue-lashing I so wanted to give him.

"How could you say those things, Edward?" Esme cried from her place in her husband's arms. "That was completely uncalled for and very unlike you."

"I agree. What possessed you to say those things? She's already had a hard time, and now you tell her everything that happened is her fault? Why?" Carlisle demanded, his usually calm exterior destroyed in his anger at his eldest son.

For the first time in many long minutes, he moved. Looking at his parents he said, "I didn't mean it. It was just,"

"Just what, Edward?" Bella asked from the doorway. She was absent for what had happened, but a hurried explanation from Alice was all she needed. "What did you do?"

"I was angry. She refused to let me anywhere near my own child. I wasn't thinking."

"Huh, 'wasn't thinking' is an understatement." Rosalie said from her place beside me, helping me pack. Well, she was packing. I was just bringing her clothes. "She was protecting your child. She felt your anger and reacted." The room fell silent when 'Cai returned. She stood to my side, farthest away from Edward, and added her gown to the full suitcase.

Before anyone spoke, Alice bounded into the room. "They're here."

Jasper was the first to speak. "It's three already?"

Emmett grabbed a suitcase, "I'll start taking these down for you. Woah, what have you got in here, little sister? Bricks?" He pretended to have trouble hefting the large case.

"Quit pretending, Emmett. I know what you are." She sounded as though she had aged ten years in the last twenty minutes.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Oh please. I may be the bringer of death but I'm not stupid. If the legends are indeed true, then you and your wonderful family are Vampires."

"You are not the 'bringer of death'." Edward stated. "I'm sorry. I was angry, but I should never have said what I did."

"I've learned, Edward, that a white man's apology is about as useful and lasting as a lit candle in a hurricane. Save your breath and don't worry your head. What you said is true. Regret will not change that fact." Taking a firm hold on my hand, she looked at me and said, "Come on. We can't keep our guests waiting."

I followed her out the door. Looking back once, I saw the sorrow and regret written across every face in the room. Esme and Carlisle followed us down, with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper bringing up the rear with the rest of 'Cai's things. I absently greeted the Elders and sat on the couch with 'Cai.

And Reneesme slept on…

**Again, I'm really sorry for how this chapter went. It wasn't planned and there really is no explanation for what I did. Let me know what you think, even if you hated this chapter. I just want to know.**

**Oh, I added the POV's to the first seven chapters to make it less confusing.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

_I'm sorry about the previous chapter and Edward's attitude. This chapter may not be any happier, but it won't be as dark._

Chapter Twelve

Jacob POV

Our entrance to the Cullen household was met with silence. Sam and I brought Dad in and waited for Sue and Old Quil. Sue and I sent Seth and Leah home but reminded them to come back for the game. It was their job to bring Charlie since he never answered his phone. Leah wasn't happy but all it took was 'The Look' from Sue and she shut up quick.

Once Dad was settled on the couch with Old Quil and Sam, I helped Sue bring the food in from the car while Esme made room in the fridge.

"You didn't have to bring anything. We have plenty of food."

"Sorry Esme," I joked, "I doubt even your planning will have prepared you for a bunch of feeding wolves." When her only response was a strained smile, I asked, "What happened after I called earlier? You are all too quiet. Not even Rosalie verbally attacked me. Esme?" I was so absorbed with the maternal figure in front of me; I didn't notice the three Cullen family members enter the room.

"Long story short," Alice began, "Edward told 'Cai that it was her fault that her parents and brothers are dead. She hasn't let go of Paul since. He and Rose packed her things. She doesn't want to stay here anymore."

I clenched my fists, "Why would he say such a stupid thing? It isn't her fault. Wait, how did Nessie react?"

Esme sighed, "She doesn't know yet. She was asleep the whole time. She has yet to wake."

"She'll probably stay with Billy." I said absently, "She'll need a paternal figure to turn to and he needs someone to take care of. Don't worry," I pulled Esme closer, ignoring her stinging scent, "She'll come back to you. We should probably get started. Where are Paul and 'Cai?"

"Upstairs. I'll go get them" I watched Rosalie walk up the stairs as I re-entered the living room. I stared out the window while we waited for the 'guest of honor' to arrive. I turned at the sound of soft footsteps followed closely by Paul's firmer and longer stride.

Wrapping my arms around the smaller woman, I gave her a small squeeze in reassurance. "Would I be totally stupid to ask how you are today?"

"I have a feeling you already have an answer to that question." She answered softly, "Will you introduce me?"

Turning with her, I stood at her right side as Paul came and flanked her on the left. I kept my arm around her and said, "'Cai, this is my father, Billy Black. Next to him is Old Quil Ateara and Sam Uley. Gentlemen, this is Na 'Caia Willows."

Stepping forward, 'Cai extended her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please, call me 'Cai."

The room was suspended in tense silence as 'Cai fidgeted within the warm circle of our arms before a voice was heard, "Well, now I know how I rate on your scale of importance! Are you planning on introducing me?" Sue, a feminine force to be reckoned with, demanded from behind me. Slapping me upside the head, Sue extended her arms and, pulling 'Cai close, murmured, "Just ignore the boy. The past two years of acting like an animal have nipped any trace of manners he once possessed in the bud." She looked into 'Cai's shadowed eyes and said, "You need to eat." When 'Cai looked like she was going to protest, she added, "I'll sit on you if I have to but you_ will _eat. As it is, I'm not letting you out of Paul's sight until you are done. I'll tie you two together if I have to."

Appropriately chastised, 'Cai went and sat on Paul's lap in one of the various armchairs around the room. She curled into his chest and shut her eyes against the gazes trained on her. I sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed her back, adding another level of comfort. Paul gave me a weak grin, over the top of her head, in thanks. The moment was ruined, however, by the arrival of Edward, Bella, and my sleeping imprint. I could feel 'Cai tense beneath my hand and wanted more than anything to take back what the fool had said to her.

I leaned close and murmured, "Just concentrate on Paul. We can stop at any time." Her head barely moved in acknowledgement of my words. Seeing her tremble, I reached for the blanket resting on the arm of the couch and draped it around her body, tucking the ends at the juncture where her and Paul's body met. Paul pulled her closer, tucked her head beneath his chin and rocked back and forth.

Sighing, I straightened and began, "On behalf of my pack and tribe I wish to thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, for allowing us to have this meeting in your home. We have come together to discuss yet another of our tribe's legends. Billy?"

He leaned forward and sighed. "It is said a young woman, running from her past, will come to the home of our greatest enemy. After centuries of animosity, she would bring both peoples together. 'Cai," he was silent until she looked at him, "we believe you are the one this legend speaks of."

The room went silent with Billy's last words. We waited with baited breath for 'Cai's response. Worried she had fallen asleep, I knelt in front of her, cradled her hand between mine and waited for her to look at me. When her hazel eyes met mine, she whispered, "That's impossible. How can I bring two peoples together when I can't even protect my family?"

Before I could respond, a softly spoken, "Jacob," broke my train of thought. Looking to my father, he beckoned for me to bring 'Cai over. Passing Paul a questioning glance, he slowly relinquished his hold on the fatigued woman in his arms. Swaddling her tighter in the soft fabric, I moved her the short distance to my father and settled her in his lap.

Leaning back, her wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly in her ear, much the same as when my sisters and I were little. Straining my ears, I could make out the lullaby he used to sing barely covering the sound of her sobs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul drop his head into his hands and his shoulders shake. Reaching over, I placed my hand on his back and willed the tremors away.

Kissing her hair, he placed her head between his hands and said, "That which has happened in your past was out of your control. Your parents knew their fate the moment of your birth. They love you and have never been prouder than at this moment." Holding her eyes with his own, he made her understand. "They may not be here in form and body but they are always with you in your heart. You need to find it in yourself to forgive. Only then will their spirits be able to rest."

"Thank you," she whispered. Wiping her eyes on the handkerchief Billy gave her, she looked around the room and asked, "How exactly does this work? How do I bring you all together?"

"You live, you exist." Old Quil replied.

Emmett jumped in, "You mean, by just being in the room, you lot don't mind us so much?"

"Exactly." Bill answered, "Have you not yet noticed the decrease in your bloodlust?"

It was Carlisle who spoke. "I must admit, it crossed my mind a time or two, but I was more worried about her dreams. Beyond that, we have only registered how her blood holds no appeal."

"Could it really be so simple?" Esme asked to herself.

"Essentially, yes." Billy fell silent to allow the Cullens to absorb what they heard.

Emmett was unable to contain his glee. Rushing to where Billy held 'Cai, he wrapped her in his arms and swung her around. Paul tensed to spring at him when he heard a small giggle come from her mouth. Relaxing, he shot the vampire a grateful smile. He danced around the room for a few moments longer – erasing the heartache from the faces of the rest of the family – and deposited 'Cai on Esme's lap.

"I wonder…" Rosalie breathed. She turned beseeching eye to me, "Can it… cure us?"

I grimaced and allowed Sue to reply. "I'm sorry, honey." Ever the mother, she moved to her side and placed a hand on her cheek. "While the scent of her blood can temper, it cannot cure you. We don't know for sure, but the legends allude to the fact that her blood is poison for you. I wish it could work that way – to cure you- but her blood could kill you."

"There are tests," Carlisle murmured, rubbing his hand down Esme's back. 'Cai had climbed off Esme's lap but stayed tucked between the two, their hands clasped in hers sitting on her lap.

"What kind of tests?" Jasper asked, a giant grin on his face. He seemed to be having a hard time filtering all of the intense emotion in the room. Edward nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"Well, we could mix some of her blood with our venom and observe the result."

"How would that tell us anything?" Paul leaned forward and smiled when 'Cai stuck her tongue out at him.

"The closer a vampire is to death, the stronger his or her venom becomes to counteract what is trying to kill it. We should be able to tell right away."

"So," Bella spoke, "if the venom becomes stronger, her blood will kill us. If the venom becomes weaker… There may be a chance to cure us?"

Carlisle sighed. "In theory yes, but I am hesitant to put any of my children or," he nodded to Nessie, "granddaughter through that risk. As much as I want to do this, I'm afraid of the repercussions."

The room went silent again as the good mood dissipated. 'Cai patted Carlisle on his thigh and suggested, "Let's talk about this tomorrow. Emmett told me there was a game on today and that we were going to watch. He said he is going to prove to me that football is better than soccer." 'Cai rolled her eyes and smirked at Emmett.

I laughed and stood. "I agree. Esme has kindly invited us to stay and Seth and Leah are going to bring Bella's father, Charlie, over before the game starts. They should be here soon."

"Right," Sue stood. "Esme, would you like to help me with the food. We brought plenty of barbeque; we just need to heat it up. Jacob, I need you to bring the soda in the house and take 'Cai's bags to Paul's car. 'Cai, why don't you stay in here and talk to Quil and Billy; they can tell you a little more about our legends." Walking into the kitchen, she and Esme began setting out the food. Beckoning to Paul, we went out to follow Sue's orders. Alice, Rosalie and Bella, seemingly wanting to talk, soon followed us.

"She's doing better and Billy seems to like her." Bella shifted the sleeping Nessie.

I sent a questioning gaze towards Alice.

Reading my look, she answered, "Jasper is keeping her asleep until everything calms down. Don't worry; I'll make sure he wakes her up when Charlie gets here. How long do you think she'll stay with you?"

I shrugged, "A few weeks. She'll want to mourn her father. When Edward calms down, _maybe_ we'll let him talk to her." Further conversation ended when Leah drove up with Seth and Charlie.

"Hey guys. Havin' a party?" Seth came over and tried to tackle Paul.

"Nope, just waiting for a dink. Oh look, you've arrived." Paul and Seth tussled on the ground for a while until Sue broke them up.

"Okay, children, come inside and eat. The game is going to start soon. Charlie, good to see you again." Sue walked down the steps, gave Charlie a hug and put her arm around Leah and walked back into the house.

"Hey, Dad. Reneesme, grandpa's here." Bella nudged Nessie a little to wake her. When her eyes lit on Charlie, she began to struggle against her mother's arms.

"Hey there, baby girl." Nessie moved to his arms and listened to him coo to her. He began to rock back and forth with the rest of us smiling at them.

"Dad, there's someone we'd like you to meet. She's inside and she's going to stay with Billy for a while."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows quite a bit. She's really nice and we think you'd like her."

Charlie nodded and followed the girls inside. Paul, Seth and I brought up the rear already bickering about which team is better. Going back and forth, we almost missed 'Cai and Charlie's introduction.

"I hear you are going to stay at Billy's." Always the cop, he was questioning 'Cai before Sue gave him a drink.

Instead of being offended, she laughed. "Yes, he has offered me a place to stay until my period of mourning has ended."

"Mourning period?"

She cleared her throat. "My father passed away a few months ago. I came here shortly after."

"I'm sorry. Billy is a good man. He'll look after you."

"Thank you." 'Cai stood to allow Paul to sit in her spot and she settled herself back on his lap. Changing the topic, she poked Emmett as he passed. "Football sucks."

Glaring at her, he – oh so intelligently – replied," Nuh uh… Soccer sucks. Who wants to kick a little round ball around a field and kick it into a net? Football is so much better. It's a full contact sport."

"So's wrestling but you don't see me rolling around on the floor trying to pin someone."

"You just don't know anything about dating – Ow!" Rosalie had snuck up on him and smacked him upside the head.

"Behave." 'Cai stuck her tongue out at him when he glared at her. Rose sat down on the couch next to Alice to plan another shopping expedition.

Grabbing a couple plates of food from the kitchen, I handed them off to 'Cai and Paul with a look that said, 'Make sure she eats,' and got something for myself. On my way back in, Edward stopped me.

"Can you come by later so we can talk?"

"What time?" I almost growled out.

"Whenever you can. I need to explain-"

"I'm not the one you need to explain things to. When things cool down we might let you see her. Until then, just stay away. We've lifted the treaty enough to allow your family on the rez if they want to see her or bring Nessie down. Everyone, except you. Until she forgives you, you can't come around."

"I understand. Come on, let's go watch the game."

Entering the den, I spent a moment to watch the interaction between 'Cai and Paul, sat on the floor next to their legs and promptly fell asleep.

**Okay, so I can't decide if I want her blood to cure them or not. Which means, I need your input. Let me know how you feel about everyone being cured of vampirism. Read and Review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

**Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! You guys are awesome. This chapter is less dark and we finally see more of 'Cai's POV. Enjoy!**!

**Chapter Thirteen**

'Cai POV

While sitting on Paul's lap, I was aware of a pair of eyes watching me throughout the whole game. Venturing a look to the side – but already knowing whom the likely culprit was – I met Edward's golden gaze with my unwavering one. Having an inkling the entire Cullen family was watching any move Edward or I made, I turned my attention back to the game feigning an interest. Opening up my mind to him, I asked,

_'Can you hear me?'_

_'Yes,' _came his whispered reply. Apparently he was able to speak to me as well as read my thoughts.

_'I can guarantee that I did not ask your family to have you as my therapist. I have no desire to talk about what happened to anyone, much less a pompous ass who thinks he's better than everyone else because he's a vampire!'_

_'Ouch.'_

I smiled and leaned back into the feel of Paul's blazing lips on my back. Even through my shirt, I could feel the contour of his lips as though there was nothing separating our skin. I snuggled into his chest and replied, _'Yeah, well now you know how I feel. You may know how it feels to lose your parents, but you don't know what it feels like to be the cause of their deaths, not to mention the lives' of four other people.'_

_'I wish I had never said that. I was wrong. You aren't the bringer of death. Any parent would be proud to have you as a daughter.'_

I shook my head, pretending to disagree with the referee's call on the t.v. and replied, _'Apparently you weren't listening when Sue, Billy, Old Quil and even Carlisle said my blood could kill you. Nope, it will be better when I go to where I belong. That way we don't run the risk of my killing any of you. What should happen if I cut myself and Reneesme drinks even a drop of my blood? I know for a fact that you would kill me in turn and that would start a whole new war between you and the Tribe since you broke the Treaty. You don't have to worry, though. Nessie will forget me soon enough. I might even get Paul to go to Montana with me for a while, just to get away from here. Everyone is in less danger if I leave here; even better if I leave the state.'_

Wrapping Paul's arms around me, I turned my head and let out a sigh. Poor Jasper was looking at Edward with confusion written all over his face. _'You need to cool it or Jasper is going to catch on that we're talking. I don't know if he's feeling your confusion or what, but it looks like someone hit him in the face with a stick and ran away.'_

_'He is feeling my confusion. Would it be so bad if everyone knew we were having a civil conversation?'_

_'Yes, since I know for a fact that Jacob told you to keep your distance, as does the rest of your family. You better start paying attention since Emmett will most likely grill you on your take of the game. I really do prefer soccer.' I mused._

I looked down at Paul. "I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice, but you don't need to bring me anything." He tried to tell me but I could tell he really wanted that drink and he wouldn't move while I was in his lap.

"No, I don't mind. I have the urge to move. Jacob?" I nudged the solid form on the floor with my foot. "Do you want anything? _Jacob._"

I winced, figuring the reason he was now fast asleep on the floor was due partly because of me. Climbing out of the chair, I knelt down in front of Jacob and proceeded to try waking him again. When he wouldn't budge, I enlisted Paul's help to straighten him out and make him more comfortable. Reaching for the pillow I was using for my legs, I lifted his head. Becoming drawn to my body heat, Jacob wrapped his arms around me and trapped me against his chest.

Trying to pull away, he only tightened his hold on me. Looking to Paul, I pleaded, "Help!" When he decided to just sit there and laugh at my predicament, I poked Jacob, "Hey, I am _not _your teddy bear." After a few more minutes of my struggling to free myself and the rest of the room's struggle to keep from laughing, I did the only I could think of: I bit him. Hard. Right on the arm.

"Mmm, stop it, Pepper. No more playing, time for sleep." He rolled onto his back and nestled his face into the back of my neck.

I looked an inquiry at Billy. "Pepper was his puppy from when he was little. She was a gift from his mother."

"I'm touched, I really am but I'm obviously not a dog. I happen to have more manners!" I glared at the laughing Paul and Seth. Even Leah was trying to hide a grin. "I am so happy to be your entertainment this evening, but I really want to get up!" I grumbled. Once again ignoring those around me, I bit Jacob again, this time a little harder. That seemed to backfire.

"I said no, Pepper." He slurred. "Bad girl." Twisting his body, he moved so far, I was half pinned beneath him.

I glared at Billy, not caring he was an Elder. "How big _was_ Pepper? Did he honestly pin her like this?"

"She was half wolf. And yes, he used to pin her like that." Billy couldn't help but grin at my predicament, tears running down his face. If the Cullens could cry, I knew they would look much the same as the Tribe members. Even Charlie, who seemed to be rather stoic – or at least wanted to seem stoic – was having trouble to not find humor at the sight of Jacob cuddling me like an errant puppy. At least he hasn't spanked me yet.

Looking around the dark head above mine, I threatened Paul, "If you don't get him off me real soon, we are going to have big problems. I don't think Billy wants to take care of a semi-unconscious woman that your Pack threw into his lap. Your," I pointed, "body heat feels nice to me. His is just overwhelming."

"Aww, but you look so cute like that. I wish I had a camera." Paul crossed his arms, smirking. Alice floated up behind him and handed her digital one to him. "Oh, thanks, Alice. Smile," he ordered before snapping a picture. "Perfect."

"Fine, while you're playing Master Photographer, I'll be a pancake in mere moments. Was this your master plan all along? Have your Alpha smother me to death so you'd be free of me? Great idea except you've got the Sheriff standing right behind you." I waved a hand at the man behind him. I looked over at him and smiled, "It was nice knowing you." Waving one last time, my eyes slid shut and I succumbed to the feel of my body's lack of oxygen. The last thing I heard was laughter.

_+_+_+_+_+

The next time I woke, the room was dark and I was wrapped in a warm blanket. Turning my head to the side, I caught Carlisle looking at me. I freed my hand from the blanket and checked my watch. '_2:30' _I thought. I must have been out for six hours or so. Rolling my ankles, I felt the warm weight that was ultimately Paul's hand.

Smiling slightly, I turned my attention to Carlisle. "Hey Doc. What's the prognosis?"

"You'll be fine. It's seems Jacob's temperature is a bit too much for your body. I wish we hadn't let things get so far. I'm so very sorry."

"Hey," I flung a hand out to him. Feeling his fingers grasp my own, I continued, "I'm fine. I have to admit, it was pretty funny now that I think about it. He didn't smush me and there's no permanent damage, right?"

"Right." Checking my pulse, he pursued the typical doctor's routine. "How do you feel? Any dizziness, nausea, pain?"

"Nope, I feel great." Looking around, I noticed a suspicious lack of people in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Edward and Bella took Nessie to the cottage. Alice and Jasper are in their room as are Rosalie and Emmett. Billy, Sue and Old Quil convinced the Pack to go home and get some sleep. Jacob feels bad about what happened; he's somewhere outside doing rounds on the perimeter. Esme is now sitting behind you, probably wondering if you want anything."

I turned to Esme and flashed her a happy grin. "I am pretty hungry, actually. I didn't have much to eat today."

Kissing my forehead, Esme smiled and returned to the kitchen to find me something simple to eat. Turning my attention to Carlisle, I asked, "So, what happened when I passed out again?"

Brushing the hair back from my face, he sat back in his chair and replied, "It actually took us a few moments to realize you weren't playing. When your heartbeat started to slow, we managed to roll Jacob off of you and release his hold. It seems that as soon as a wolf returns to his imprint, whoever is holding her releases his hold. Almost like a security detail. When we determined you were okay, and since the game was over anyway, Charlie and the others left. We let Jacob sleep since nothing seemed to wake him, not even when Nessie wanted to play. She was rather upset that neither of you were awake." When Esme brought the food out, a bowl of heated up beef stew and a thick slice of homemade bread, Carlisle helped me sit up and allowed for Esme to sit behind me and brace my back.

Cradling the bowl in my hands, I inquired, "Was Paul upset?"

"No," Esme answered this time. "He seemed to understand that no harm had come to you. He knew Jacob would never hurt. Sam-"

"Where is Sam? You never mentioned him before?"

"He's outside with Jacob. When he woke up, he was horrified at what almost happened to you. He actually thought Paul would kill him for putting you at such risk."

Finishing my meal and draining the glass of milk Carlisle brought me, I nudged Paul with my foot. "I know you're listening. Will you relinquish your hold on me long enough for me to check on Jake? I don't want him to keep thinking that he hurt me."

I could feel the vibration of Paul laughing up my legs. "If that's what you want, I can't stop you. Let me go out and call him first. I know he decided to go as far away from the property as he safely could. Sam is somewhere close, but the only way I can contact them is to transform. You'll need your jacket." Paul added as he stood and stretched. "It's pretty chilly out there tonight."

I nodded and swapped out my flats with a pair of warmer boots. Shrugging into my denim jacket, I stood at the door and waited for Paul or his wolf form to come get me. Hearing a pair of soft howls, I walked onto the porch with Carlisle by my side. Squinting my eyes, I was able to make out Paul's lithe form and Jacob's shorter, stockier body.

Before I could step off the porch, however, Esme was at my side with a thermos of hot chocolate and a bag of something for Jake to eat. My nose told me it was the same stew I had with the addition of freshly baked cherry pie. I gave both adults a kiss on the cheek, reassuring them that I had everything under control, and stepped away from the house.

Coming to the middle of the driveway, I gave Paul a kiss, thanked him for bringing Jake and told him to get some sleep. When Paul finally made his way back into the house, I beckoned Jake to follow me to a part of the lawn bathed in moonlight. Spreading out the blanket that I had brought with me, I handed Jake the food with some hot chocolate and poured a cup for myself.

"Eat and then we'll talk." I watched him move sluggishly and on auto pilot. "I wish you would have slept tonight." I chastised softly.

"I had to do something to-"

"Eat, then we'll talk."

The night was silent save for the sounds of Jake eating and the call of wild animals. As he ate, I studied his face in the moonlight. He had lines across his face no teenager should ever have, signifying a responsibility he is not quite ready for. My heart clenched at the exhaustion I could feel radiating off of him in waves. When he was finally finished, I waved my hand at him.

"Lay down. You should at least be comfortable while we talk about what happened." When he just stared at me, I sighed. "Am I going to have to make Paul come out here and sit on you?" He shook his head and lay down, looking everywhere but at me.

Moving around so I was at his head, without asking I lifted his head and placed it on my stomach. When he tried to move away, I curled my fingers in his hair. "If you try to move, I'm gonna make you bald, got it?" When he sank down onto my belly, I grasped his left hand in my right and let him relax for a bit.

Hoping for a light chuckle, I asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

As hoped, he laughed. "No, I just don't know how to start. I'm sorry. I had no-"

I removed my hand from his and covered his mouth. "Nope, no apology from you. You were asleep and had no idea what was going on. If anyone should be to blame, I'm gonna choose Paul… Maybe Seth and Leah, too. I just might throw the Cullens into that pot, too, if I get the gumption."

"Are you truly not mad at me?" The childlike hope in his voice softened my heart even more. If I hadn't already forgiven him, those short seven words would have broken my resistance completely.

"Abso-truly-lutely! Besides," I added in an attempt to break the somber mood even more, "if you apologize for smothering me, _and _thinking I was your dog, then I would have to apologize for biting you and I just don't want to. If I'm a dog, then _you_ are my chew toy. You'll just have to deal."

He snorted, "Yeah, okay, I guess I can see your point. You _are _a little ankle biter."

"Hey!" I smacked his chest. "I resent that… I can reach your arms."

"Nope, still an ankle biter. _Ow!_"

Smacking his chest, though not enough to hurt, the big baby, I rolled his head off of my stomach and danced away. Jumping to his feet, he began to stalk towards me as though stalking prey. Still giggling slightly, and not caring that there was a house full of vampires with super sensitive hearing, I walked backwards avoiding his step.

When he lunged, I danced to the right and narrowly missed his hand catching my arm. Spinning away, I never saw him dart towards my feet. Grabbing my ankles, I let out one shriek before he had me on the ground. Pinning me to the ground he started looking for any place that was ticklish. Sadly to say, it didn't take him long.

"Ah, there's another one! How the hell can you and Paul cuddle all the time when you are so ticklish? My god, it's like cuddling with a tickle me Elmo!"

"It is not! Paul is just much better at avoiding all of my sensitive areas."

"Uh huh, right. Look, even your forehead is ticklish!"

"Okay, okay," I gasped, my lungs trying to suck in as much air as possible. When he sat back with an arrogant smirk on his face, I leaned up and bit him again, this time on the shoulder.

Reeling back in shock, I was able to wriggle away once again only to have him catch me by the waist and heave me over his shoulder. Deciding payback was in order, he started spinning us around. Spinning in circles is bad enough when I'm right side up, but it's a whole new experience when one is upside down over someone's shoulders.

When I couldn't take anymore, I began to plead, "Jake, I promise not to bite you for at least a day."

"Ha!" He began to spin faster.

"Dammit! If you don't stop this right now, I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh yeah, and just where exactly are you going to do that?" He turned and started spinning in the opposite direction.

"Right, here!" I took ahold of his left butt cheek and pinched, _hard._

Letting out a very feminine yelp, he flipped me over and held me in his arms. "Did you _need _to pinch me there?"

"Nope, but I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you."

"You have, huh." He said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep, you really deserve a good pinch on the butt." Hearing laughter, I saw we had gathered an audience. "Thank you, thank you." I tried to bow and nearly fell out of Jake's arms. "Please, pay the performing monkey on your way out." I pointed at Jake and grinned, trying to look as cute and innocent as possible.

"Since when have I become the performing monkey?" He pouted.

"Since I got to be so much cuter than you."

"Shouldn't we be paying you, then?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, "You always pay the monkey. Poor things look so funny, you just can't help but feel bad for them." I looked back at Jake and grinned.

"Emmett," he called, smirking back at me, "I believe it's your turn to take her for a spin!"

"Don't you dare!" I gasped, trying to escape from Jake's evil clutches, ignoring the muffled laughter coming from everyone on the porch. When that wouldn't work and Emmett was getting alarmingly closer, I made a choice I'm probably going to regret in the morning: I went up and over… Literally.

Grabbing his shoulder, I kicked at his feet and propelled myself forward as fast and hard as possible. Mr. Alpha Wolf over balanced and over we both went; me on the bottom and he knocking the wind out of me.

"What is your head made out of, Granite?" I cried when his head hit me on the sternum.

"What the hell were you thinking? I could have crushed you!" He retorted angrily, pushing himself off of me and helping me to my feet.

"Well excuse me," I huffed, "As much as I love Emmett, I didn't want to be used as a spinning top again. Next time, I really would have thrown up!" I tried to take a step forward to poke him in the chest and promptly slid to the ground. "I'm fine," I assured the anxious group of vampires and wolves, brushing away everyone's hands except for Carlisle's and Paul's.

"Hm, it looks like you wrenched your knee again. Paul." Nodding to him, Paul lifted me into his arms and carried me back into the house. Taking me back to the den, he sat me down on a pile of blankets and pillows. It seems Alice had planned for a slumber party.

Paul sat behind me as Carlisle worked at wrapping my knee to prevent too much swelling. Smiling at everyone in the room, I noticed one face missing. "Jake!" I called, "If you don't get your butt in here now, I'm gonna come and bite you. Don't think I won't do it."

"I really think I should leave," he said, not looking at any of us. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Oh no you don't." I said, crawling over on one leg, keeping the injured one straight. "Get over here!"

Warily, he sat down almost a foot away, trying not to hurt me again.

"This wasn't your fault. I did it, not you. Last time I checked, you weren't a mind reader." When he didn't say anything, I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Ha, got you!" I giggled, my exhaustion finally catching up with me. Jake grinned back at me. Holding out my hand, I tugged him forward until he was laying on one side of me with Paul on the other.

"We'll be just like a basket of puppies," I said. "I'm tired and I need an incubator. Don't worry," I told the Cullen family, "if anything happens, you'll be the second to know. Good night!" I sang, grabbing a pillow and pulling the blanket up to my chin.

Snuggling down next to me, Jake and Paul wrapped themselves around me, much like the wolf packs in the wild do with their young. With the sound of our heartbeats evening out, I decided tomorrow would be a much better day. I giggled when I felt Jake's rumbling snore behind me matched with Paul's own snore from below my cheek. I shook my head thinking it was something I was going to have to get used to. My last conscious thought was of how much this felt like home.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

**Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry this took so long.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Esme POV

My family and I spent the night watching the young ones sleep. Every so often, Jacob would stir, pushing 'Cai closer to Paul's side. The last time he did this, 'Cai punched him in the gut. It didn't faze him but he soon calmed. The boys enjoyed this little show. I had to threaten them to be quiet and not wake the three exhausted children. After about two hours, our children took their leave, providing solitude for Carlisle and myself.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked me, coming to stand behind my chair.

"Fine," I replied, pulling him down for a kiss. "They look adorable together."

"That they do." He sat down next to me, pulling me to his chest.

I sighed and shifted closer, craving as much contact as possible. "With everything they have been through, I guess it isn't fair to call them 'children'."

My husband shrugged. "For all intensive purposes, Esme, they are children… Our children. It isn't hard to see how much they love you, and you them."

"Thank you," I breathed, kissing his lips.

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

We were sitting in silence when the rest of our children returned. "How are they?" Alice asked.

"The boys are restless, but 'Cai is sleeping soundly. She doesn't exhibit any pain in her leg or anywhere else in her body." Carlisle answered.

"Must be the heating pad wrapped around her knee," Jasper joked.

Looking down, all eyes were trained on the dark hand wrapped around the gauze-encased knee. Every so often, Paul's thumb would traced the knee, causing 'Cai to move closer. My musing was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Timidly, in a manner unusual for her, Alice's eyes pleaded for Jasper's help. Pulling his wife close, he was set to answer when the front door opened.

"It's alright, Alice. I'll tell them." Edward placed a hand on his sister's head. Turning to Carlisle, he explained, "We aren't the only ones who know 'Cai is here… And that she doesn't belong here."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly that. Someone found out that she isn't from this plane. We-"

Carlisle stood, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Who knows?"

"The Volturi."

Panicked, I looked at Carlisle. "What are we going to do?"

"Everything will be fine. I'll explain to Aro the bond between Paul and 'Cai."

"That won't be enough." Edward cut in. "They are coming to take her." Edward let out a deep sigh. "They are coming to destroy us."

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Paul's POV

I woke the next morning in a tangle of limbs, blankets and cushions. Stretching, I felt a small body impede my movement. Looking down, I couldn't help but smile at 'Cai and the picture she made this early in the morning. Her dark hair cascaded down her back with strands trailing across her face. Passing my fingers down her cheek, I kissed her forehead and watched a sweet smile grace her face.

Kissing her hand, I untangled her fingers from my hair and tucked her into Jacob's side. Standing, I stretched again and walked into the kitchen. Immediately, I could feel their somber emotions pressing on me.

By passing pleasantries, I asked, "What happened?"

Carlisle sighed as Esme placed a plate of food in front of me. "The Volturi. It seems they have heard about 'Cai. We have decided to call upon any and all friends for help."

"What about the pack? They have a vested interest in this. If anything happens to her, we'd go to war."

"I'll talk to Sam today." Jacob said from the doorway. He took the seat next to me and nodded his thanks when Esme gave him a plate of breakfast. "They would do anything to protect her."

I nodded in agreement. "Would Leah help, though?"

Jacob smirked. "She has to. I'm her Alpha."

"Good luck with that." I laughed.

"Good morning." 'Cai practically danced her way into the room, ceasing all talk. She kissed my cheek and sat in my lap. Looking around, she said, "Uh-oh. What happened?"

"Um," I didn't know where to begin.

"Very eloquent, Paulie boy." Jacob clapped me on my back. I glared back.

"Quit pestering my chair or I'm gonna bite you… Again." 'Cai threatened.

I threw my arms into the air and ignored the chuckles around me. "Why am I being relegated to furniture? Isn't it enough that you use me as a pillow?"

She grinned. "Nope," she popped the 'p'. "You are ever so comfy." I just rolled my eyes. Not straying from her previous topic, she tried again. "What were you guys talking about before I came in? Why do the pack need to be involved? And why are you talking about going to war, Jacob Black?" She looked so cute with her hands on her hips while sitting on my lap, berating a man who could easily throw her in the air.

Jacob took her hand. "The first thing you need to understand is that nothing will happen to you. We will be able to protect you."

'Cai turned her gaze to Edward. "As you have no reason to protect me, will you please tell me what is going on?"

The vamp sighed. "The Volturi, our Vampiric leaders in Italy, know you are here and are coming for you. We don't know when, but they will come."

'Cai nodded absently while she ate. The kitchen was silent while we waited for her to speak or react. Finally, putting down her fork, she turned back to Edward and asked, "How did they find out? Who could have gone running all the way to Italy?"

"Tanya." Alice spoke quietly from her place in Jasper's arms. "Tanya saw you with Bella and Reneesme the other day. She believes we have created a vampiric child. They are against our law. They will come to destroy us."

'Cai left my lap and embraced Alice, rocking her. She looked to Carlisle and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We have contacted some old friends. It is our hope that they will be willing to stand with us should the need arises."

"You mean if the Volturi decide they are going to kill you. And me? You said they know I'm here as well. What are we going to do about that?"

Esme came forward. "Sweetheart, you are going back to the reservation. You'll be safe there."

"He'll just come after me. No, I have to stay with you." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around Alice even tighter.

"Absolutely not!" We whipped around at Sam's outburst. "I've discussed this with the Elders. You are coming with me and are not to have any contact with the Cullens. Come-"

"Oh Hell no!" 'Cai stalked forward and poked Sam in the chest. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just as much at fault here. They're coming for me, too. I'm not going, and if you don't like it, then you can stick it."

Jacob and I laughed at her words while Esme reprimanded her for her language. The look on Sam's face was priceless; Shock, awe and grudging respect all rolled into one package.

Jacob excused himself, still fighting to walk straight through his laughter.

Carlisle sighed, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Sam's right. You'll be safer with the pack."

"Actually," Jacob intervened, pulling his shirt back over his head, "my pack will be here. I've already spoken to Seth and he'll talk to Leah. They are willing to help. Admit it, Sam. 'Cai won't be any safer on the reservation. Her scent is all over this place and the leeches' guards probably know what she looks like. We're better off making a stand here."

"I don't suppose it would have anything to do with your imprint, would it?" Sam growled.

"As a matter of fact, it does. She adores 'Cai, as do most of the family. We'll be on even footing if we make a stand somewhere other than the reservation. If we stay there, there is a chance that our people will be hurt."

"Yep. That's why I'm staying right here." 'Cai pointed to the floor.

"Shall we get you a pillow?" Emmett joked.

"Nope, I've got Paul for that."

"Gee, thanks for thinking of me." I smiled down at her beaming face.

She nodded at me before turning to the rest of the family, going into military mode. "What are you all standing there for? We've got plans to make!"

"Honey, there isn't much we can do until the other clans arrive."

"I'm going for a walk." Alice stood, hugged 'Cai and pulled Jasper out the door.

"Is she okay?" I asked, perplexed at her abrupt departure.

"She is angry for not seeing this sooner." Carlisle answered gently.

"That's my fault, too." 'Cai said sadly, her optimism dying.

Esme hurried over, wrapping us both in her stone cold arms. "No, Sweetheart. What's happening is no one's fault."

"Maybe if she had seen this sooner, I could have been sent away. You wouldn't have been put in danger."

"You forget one thing: They are also coming after Reneesme thinking she is a child we have turned into a vampire. You are a mere afterthought." Rosalie assured.

"I still don't understand why turning a child into a vampire is more horrific than turning an innocent person into one. What happened that made this such an offense?"

"Newborn vampires are dangerous, so dangerous that it is hard for any to control them. It can be done, but it is very difficult." Carlisle looked as though he was in the past. "Children vampires cannot be controlled at all. There are no reasoning with them. They will kill and kill with no thought for their actions. Those who create one are immediately destroyed along with the new creation. It could be why Tanya was so quick to go to the Volturi."

"It also could have been my pushing her away and choosing Bella." Edward admitted to some of the blame.

"What does that have to do with anything? No offense, but I don't think Edward is worth killing over."

"Tanya's mother created such a child. She was destroyed in front of her children. She has sworn vengeance and will destroy Edward and his family for turning her aside." Esme finished in the circle of Carlisle's arms.

'Cai sighed. "Okay, let's think this through. You have called for reinforcements. We don't know when or exactly why the Volturi are coming, just that they are. Paul," she grabbed my hand, "I need a small sweat lodge built in a secluded meadow. Can you do that?"

"Sure, how big do you need it?"

"Big enough for myself and two others. And, I'll need these herbs. As many as you can get." She thrust a list of what she needed into my hand. I nodded as I read. "Jacob, I'll need your father's help. Old Quil, too if he's willing."

"Sure. I'll go ask him now. Come on, Paul. I'll help you."

I kissed 'Cai, waved to the others, and left. Moving behind a tree, we stripped and phased. My last human thoughts were on the fight that was to come.

**I hope you enjoyed this newest installment. Thank you for your patience.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

**Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry this took so long.**

*** * Means text taken directly from the book with minor changes. Hope you all enjoy, despite the length of time it took to get this up.**

Chapter Fifteen

Esme POV

For the next two days, our home was a flurry of activity. And still no sign of our dear Alice. She and Jasper never came back after their impromptu exit. Our worry finally overrode Alice's request for time. In the fear that the Volturi may have sent someone ahead, our family took off in search of our son and daughter.

*We searched for what seemed like hours before we made our way to the Quileute border. Sam intercepted us at the treaty line in his human form with Paul and Jared, both in their wolf forms.

"Sam?" Edward asked, "What is this?"

As Edward's face went white with Sam's thoughts, I watched the second Alpha ignore my son and stop in front of my husband

"Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it."

Sam's face was grim as he held a folded sheet of paper out to Carlisle.

"Alice has decided to leave us," he whispered.

"What?" Rosalie cried. I put my hand on my husband's shaking arm. He turned the page so we all could read.

_Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us._

_We love you._

Frozen in place, I listened absently as Edward answered Sam.

"Yes, things are that dangerous."

I stopped listening when Sam made his opinion on Alice and Jasper's abandonment very clear. I stepped into Carlisle's arms and buried my face into his chest. He pulled me close and placed his lips on my hair as the argument heated up.

"_We_ would not-," Sam began.

"You are bound differently than we are," Edward snapped. "_We _each still have our free will."

I didn't have to look to know that Sam was angry.

"But you should heed the warning. This is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."

"_We _don't run away." I heard someone, Paul, snort behind him.

Carlisle sighed, "Don't get your family slaughtered for pride."

I turned my head and looked at the wolf. He gaze softened when he looked at Carlisle. "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee is as much a part of our family now as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her, and we cannot abandon him. Or 'Cai and Paul." I saw his eyes flick to my daughter's note, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"You don't know her," Edward said.

"Do you?" Sam asked bluntly.

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's arm, my tearless sobs wracking both of our bodies. "We have much to do, son. Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work."

Edward nodded, his pale face rigid with pain.

"Thank you, Sam," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry," Sam answered. "We shouldn't have let her through."

"You did the right thing. Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty." Carlisle assured him.

We were silent, lost in our own thoughts. My babies were gone, and I didn't know where to look. I heard the rest of my children talking behind me.

"_I'm _not going down without a fight," Emmett snarled. "Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done." The rest of us nodded. I knew, like myself, they were banking on whatever chance Alice had given us. That we were not going to give in to hopelessness and wait to die.

We would all fight: My family, the pack. Even dear, sweet 'Cai. I shuddered to think of what the Volturi would do to her. We would even involve others, it seemed, because Alice had said so before she left. How could we not follow her last warning?

We would fight, they would fight, and we all would die.

I turned with Carlisle and we made our way home. We ran automatically now, not the same panicked hurry as before. As we eared the river, my head lifted.

"There was that other trail. It was fresh," I suggested softly. I nodded toward where I called Edward's attention before.

"It has to be from earlier in the day. It was just Alice, without Jasper," Edward said lifelessly.

My face puckered, and I nodded.

Bella drifted towards and behind Edward. I saw her gaze flicker in the direction the scent went.

"I want to follow the trail," she told him.

Edward's golden eyes were empty. "It probably just leads back to the house."

"Then I'll meet you there."

For a second, I thought he would let her go alone, but I saw his eyes flicker to life when she moved a few steps away.

"I'll come with you," he said quietly. "We'll meet you at home, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and we left. In moments, we were home, the sounds and smells of the forest behind us. Immediately, we began to plan and dress for our trip.

Rosalie and I were dressed similarly in sturdy jeans, running shoes and a button down shirt made of the thick weave that backpackers used for long trips. Jacob had phased back into a human and held Renesmee in his lap.

'Cai was in a corner speaking softly with Carlisle while Rosalie and I studied the globe on the coffee table in front of us.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" She asked.

Carlisle cradled her face with his hands. "I don't know. You need to stay here and help Edward and Bella explain our situation. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I will send back as many allies as we can find." He kissed her on the forehead and turned his attention to Edward and Bella.

"We're to stay here?" Edward asked. He looked at Carlisle as he entered and he didn't look happy.

"Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it. We'll send whomever we can find back here to you – Edward, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield."

Edward gave one sharp nod, still not happy. "There's a lot of ground to cover."

"We're splitting up, " Emmett answered. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

"You'll have your hands full here. Tanya's family will be here in the morning, and they have no idea why. First, you have to persuade them not to react the way Irina did. Second, you've got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the other come – if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place." Carlisle sighed. "Your job may well be the hardest. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

He moved from 'Cai's side and put his hand on Edward's shoulder for a second and then kissed Bella's forehead. I hugged them both. While Emmett and Rosalie said their goodbyes, I went to 'Cai.*

"If you don't feel comfortable, I want you to go to La Push and stay with Billy. Edward and Bella can handle this on their own. You don't have to be a part of this."

'Cai smiled tiredly. "Part of the reason the Volturi is coming is because of me. I have to stay and help as much as I can. I have to help explain to your friends about Renesmee and my part in all of this." She hugged me tight around the waist. "Everything will be fine. Go," she wiped back the tears running down her cheeks. "There isn't much time."

I nodded and moved back to allow Rosalie and Emmett to say their own goodbyes.

*"Good luck," Edward told us.

"And to you," Carlisle replied. "We'll all need it."*

The four of us made our way out the door. Pausing at the river, I took one last glance at the house before Carlisle and I bid Rosalie and Emmett luck and goodbye.

I hesitated a moment, savoring the quiet, hating what we were about to do. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me.

"Come. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return home."

I nodded against his chest. Taking one last lingering glance behind us, I turned and led my husband east. Within seconds, he racing at my side with my hand clenched tightly in his.

**Enjoy!!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

**Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry this took so long.**

Chapter Sixteen

Paul POV

_'Dammit,' _I thought angrily, pulling my fist out of the wall. '_'Cai finally starts to settle when we end up having to entertain friggin' leech royalty. Alice and Jasper ran off, and the others haven't come back, yet. What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_

My anger dissipated when I saw 'Cai standing at the door, trying to remain calm despite her fears. She slowly walked forward, dropping her bag on the floor on the way. Despite the tension surrounding us, I couldn't help but admire the way her dress clung to her body. The red silk, a gift from Alice no doubt, was 'Cai's attempt to keep Nessie in the holiday spirit. The color brought out the highlights in her hair.

I shook myself out of my wandering thoughts when my mind registered the fact that 'Cai had stopped moving. I threw my balled up shirt into the corner and opened my arms.

With a whimper, she darted forward, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. Her body trembled in my arms and it was from more than the cold. Burying my face in her unbound hair, I rocked her back and forth, waiting for her shudders to stop. I sang softly in her ear to pass the time.

After ten long minutes and still no reprieve, I pulled her back long enough to study her face. Tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes wide and tragic. I kissed her lips, threading her arms around my neck. Clasping her by the waist, I lifted her, urging her to wrap her legs around me.

Moving to the couch, I sank down with her cradled in my lap. Holding her head, I trailed my lips over her face, sipping away her tears. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around 'Cai. When her body relaxed, I stretched out and dug a hand in her hair. I didn't wait for her to speak.

"What's wrong?" 'Cai just shook her head, "Oh no, that won't work with me. What has you so upset?"

She sighed in my ear. Lifting her head, she ran a hand along my face. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I won't let those leeches anywhere near you."

"It's not that," she said, kissing every available inch of my face. She pulled back and looked at me. "I'm afraid to make the journey alone," she whispered.

"Ah," I pulled her closer, kissing her below the ear. "You want me to come with you down the spirit road."

"Please. I've never had to do this alone before."

"I would be honored to make this journey with you," I whispered, then chuckled. She looked up and glared at me. Quick to pacify, I explained, I was just thinking that we'll need to build a bigger lodge."

"Why would we need to do that?"

I shrugged. "You said you needed one for three people. Who's the third?"

'Cai giggled wetly. "There is no third. I asked you to build a lodge big enough for three so that there was ample room for the both of us."

"Smart lady," I praised. "Tonight?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. I already spoke to Sam. You'll have the next two days off. He doesn't want you back until the morning after the ceremony."

Teasing aside, I asked her, "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm not ready to let him go," she whispered.

"I know. Just remember; His spirit will always live on in you. With each new day you live, the more proud he becomes."

'Cai studied my face a moment before kissing me softly. "Thank you. Hm," she closed her eyes and snuggled closer, "I'm ready for a nap. What about you?"

I grinned, "I think a nap can be arranged." Scooping her up, I passed through the living room into the hall that led to my room.

Easing the door open with my foot, I set my feather light burden down on the unmade bed and slid her coat down her arms. With the heavy fabric pooled around her waist, I once again admired the red silk, silently thanking Alice for her gift. Kneeling, I picked up, first one then the other, foot in my hands, removing 'Cai's shoes and rubbing circulation back into her limbs.

Looking up after a moment, I contemplated the look in her eyes for all of a second before she grabbed me by my head and pulled me in for a searing kiss. Fumbling like a pre pubescent school boy, I pulled 'Cai onto the bed with me.

Angling her head, I blazed a trail of kisses from the bottom of her jaw to the shadowy crease partially hidden by the neckline of her dress. Her nails bit into my back, eliciting a growl from my throat. Moving the strap of her dress out of the way, I moved up and down both of her arms, leaving behind wet kisses and gentle nips in my wake.

Her hands pulled, urging me to move faster.

I enjoyed the sweet agony I put her through.

Fed up with my slow pace, she pushed at my chest, rolling us so that I hit the wall. Straddling my hips, she looked down with a smug grin on her kiss-bruised lips.

"I win," she declared in a breathy voice.

I smirked and pulled her close, sliding my hands from her back to her thighs. Busy smoothing the hem of her dress out of the way, I didn't hear the footsteps on my front porch or the pounding on the door.

I didn't realize until it was too late that the door wasn't even locked... Or that my bedroom door was still wide open.

I had just removed 'Cai's dress and thrown it across the room when I heard, "Hey Paul, still in bed this la- Ah, what the hell?" Seth and Jared had just entered my room, 'Cai's dress hanging from Seth's head.

'Cai shrieked and dove behind me, using me as a shield as she fought her way under my blankets. Covered, she glared over my shoulder, "What the hell are you two doing here? Since when do you go barging into someone's house without knocking?"

"We did knock. There wasn't an answer, but we could hear Paul in here." Seth's answer only seemed to fuel 'Cai's anger.

"When there isn't an answer when you knock, that _means, gentlemen,_ that the occupants don't want to be bothered. It is _not _an invitation to enter unannounced!"

I just lay there, laughing at the looks on the younger wolves faces.

"What the hell are _you _laughing at?" She pounded my chest with her small fists. "Out," and she physically kicked me out of the bed. Holding the blankets to her chest like some sort of imperial empress, she stretched her arm out.

"Dress. Now."

I was still on the floor laughing when Seth and Jared realized what they were seeing. Seth yelled as he yanked the dress from his head and threw it in the direction of the bed. They fell over each other trying to get out of the room.

"Quit shoving, Seth!"

"Move it before 'Cai gets out of that bed and comes after us."

Their voices fading, I looked up into 'Cai's fiery eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at me before walloping me with a pillow.

"Hey!" I tried to grab onto the fluffy weapon. Stilling her movements, I tugged hard and caught an elbow to the gut for my troubles.

"Oomph! When the hell did you get so heavy?"

"Heavy? Why you," I laughed again as she started hitting me again.

"Okay," I said, grasping her hands gently in mine. "Stop it before you hurt yourself."

"I'm planning on hurting _you." _ Her next strike accentuated that comment.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She glared again, not certain if I was sincere. "I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She nodded, trying to maintain her glare through a yawn.

Sitting up, I tossed her back onto the bed. "Nap. Now. Here," I moved to my dresser and pulled a t-shirt out for her to sleep in. "Put this on. You'll be more comfortable than in the dress. Unless..."

"Give me the shirt." 'Cai couldn't hide the smile playing on her lips. "Close your eyes or the leave the room, no peeking."

I smiled and turned my back to her, surreptitiously watching her change in the mirror over the dresser. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" 'Cai commented dryly.

"Oh yes," I replied, a cheeky grin playing on my face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get over here."

I climbed into the bed next to her, pulling the blankets around us both. When we were both settled, her head pillowed on my shoulder, I said, "We can sleep for a few hours. I had the boys set everything up so all we need to do is open the ceremony. Sleep. You'll need it."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing my lips before she surrendered to sleep. I followed soon after, her scent filling my senses.

**Ta da!! I'm sorry this took so long, but here we have it. The story should start moving along now.**

**As for Seth and Jared: Damn them! **


	17. Chapter 17

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

**Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry this took so long.**

Chapter Seventeen

**Edward POV**

I was too busy wallowing in my own grief to notice the fight taking place in my family's home until I walked through the threshold.

"Absolutely not. We are not going to be risking you out there." From the scent, I knew at least two wolves were in the house: Jacob and Paul.

"Do you honestly think I'll be any safer here? Alone?" I heard Na 'Caia's voice crack slightly. She kept going, not giving Paul a chance to answer. "The Volturi already knows I'm here. Aro has seen me. What do you possibly expect to gain by keeping me behind?"

"Aro will kill you the first chance he gets," I answered, taking in her fighting stance. A head shorter than her mate, 'Cai fought hard for dominance in this argument.

Positioning himself behind Paul, Jacob stayed within reach of the slightly older wolf in the off chance that the larger man would attack.

"You intrigue Aro. A creature not from this world, one who holds no appeal for our kind. It won't take him long to discover the abnormalities in your blood. When that happens, the chances of my family and the pack keeping you safe will be nonexistent."

'Cai narrowed her eyes at me and jabbed me in the chest with a finger. "Oh, no you don't," she said, poking me harder. "Don't you dare start with that, 'We just want to keep you safe,' bull."

She softened her voice when Esme walked in carrying my sleeping daughter. "The only chance your family, friends and my pack will have is if I present myself to Aro. Alice agreed," she added in a whisper.

I felt my stone face tighten at the mention of Alice's name, the pain of her betrayal still present. I still believed that if it had not been for 'Cai and her meddling, my sister would still be here. I didn't realize I had spoken until Paul's low growl pierced through my rage induced fog.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He ground out.

"Exactly that," I replied, my anger surfacing uncharacteristically. "If she had never come, or if she had left sooner, she would never have been seen with my wife and daughter. She should have gone and never come back when she found that you two imprinted." I pointed an accusing finger at the trembling wolf.

"Take it back," he growled, fighting against the steel bands of Jacob's hands.

"No."

'Cai gave a small screech and put herself between the two of us. Hitting my chest, she ordered, "Knock it off. Hate me all you want, but don't blame me for something that is out of my control. Grow up so we can finalize our plans to defend our families."

"I-"

"No," she said before a feather light pressure met my face. From the look on her face and the gasps around me, I gathered the caress I felt across my face came from the purpling hand cradled against my assailant's chest.

"Did you just hit me?" I asked stunned.

"Yep, and I think I broke my hand. Carlisle?" Gritting her teeth, 'Cai held her hand out for my foster father to inspect.

Wordlessly, Carlisle pulled her aside seconds before Paul phased and attacked. Forcing me back out the door and off the porch, I heard Jacob phase seconds later, explaining to Paul that I was not entirely at fault.

_'Paul, back off! This isn't going to solve anything. Think about what you're doing.'_

_'I _am_ thinking, Jacob. He hurt her. Even if she was the one that struck out, he should have watched what he said to her. Remember what happened last time?'_

I heard Jacob sigh. _'I do remember, Paul. However, I don't think Edward's intent was to harm your imprint.'_

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why else would he have said those things.'_

"To make her see reason," I defended softly, fully aware of our audience on the porch. "For her own safety, you need to take her and get her as far away from Forks as possible. She won't leave until she understands the danger she is putting us all into. Do you know of any other way to get her out of Forks?"

Paul lowered himself to the ground, contemplating me gravely. '_That was your true intent, trying to send her to safety?'_

"Yes," I replied. "It is my hope, that if all goes ill, there will be someone to take care of our daughter."

Slowly phasing back, Paul stood, unashamed of his nakedness – though I wished someone would bring him a towel – and choked out, "I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to hurt her again."

I smirked. "Hey, she's the one who hit me. Shall we? I believe Esme is itching to feed you all again."

Paul shook his head. "I promised Jacob I'd patrol the border. Sam wants a meeting and we need to check the perimeter one more time before we can leave. Don't worry," he assured when he saw the look on my face, "We won't be gone long and we will be within hearing at all times."

Nodding, I walked with Paul and Jacob back to the house. Stepping gingerly off the porch steps, 'Cai made her way over to us.

Glaring at me, she accused, "So this was your master plan to get me the hell out of Dodge? Did it ever occur to you that I would fight tooth and nail to stay?"

Honestly, I answered, "I was hoping you would have more sense than anyone else here."

Scoffing, she allowed Paul to examine her tightly bound hand. "Yeah, yeah. I'll just bet you did. So," she huffed, enjoying Paul wrapping his arms around her body, "How do you plan on getting rid of me now? I have to warn you, it's not going to happen."

I sighed and glared. "You aren't safe here. You need to take Paul and leave."

"And what happens to the rest of you when Aro and the others realize I'm no longer here? At least with me in the picture, you stand more of a chance than you would without me."

"How do you figure that?" Emmett interrupted, stationing himself next to me.

'Cai smiled. "I am a distraction. My hope is that he will focus on me long enough for you and Carlisle to explain the situation. He can't touch me without starting all out war between the wolves and your vampire allies. Alice and I agree that he wouldn't risk harming me in any way."

The yard and house were silent at this news. I, as well as Carlisle, stepped closer.

"What?" 'Cai asked, genuinely perplexed.

"You and Alice discussed all of this? When?" I demanded.

"The day before she left." 'Cai squared her shoulders and looked to Carlisle, compassion written on her delicate features. "Alice told me to tell you she is sorry, but she couldn't say anything and risk Edward getting rid of me earlier. I'm needed here more than you can know."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Tell me again; What possible purpose could you have here?"

She rolled her eyes and I could have thrown her into the river then and there. Cocking a hip, she spoke slowly, "I am the distraction. While Aro is busy learning about me and my fun blood, you," she pointed at me and Carlisle, "will make the others see that Renesmee is not an immortal child."

"Then," she kept speaking, almost embodying Alice's spirit and hyper activeness, "when the Volturi decide to go away – and they _will _go away – you are all going to live happily ever after while Paul and I get married and make more little wolf babies."

Astonished, Paul said, "We are, huh."

'Cai grinned. "Yep. _And,_ you're gonna love every minute of it."

Paul shrugged good-naturedly. "Sounds good to me. Can we get started now?"

Jacob chose this moment to make his presence known. "According to Seth and Jared, you two have already started."

'Cai smirked, and before Paul could say anything, said, "We were trying, but _someone _forgot to lock the door."

Paul held his hands up. "I swear, if I had known they were going to come looking for me, I would have barricaded you into my grandfather's cabin and not let you out for days."

"Hmm. That sounds promising." She nodded brightly. "I wanna do that. Come on. We've got a lot of work to do before your vampiric guests arrive."

Dragging her mate to the house, 'Cai didn't see the knowing glances between my parents and siblings.

At least, I thought she didn't.

"Stop that! It's not like you haven't done the same thing."

Emmett boomed back, "Yeah, but we're all over a hundred years old!"

'Cai shrugged. "Who am I to say that old people can't still make love? Esme and Carlisle don't count," she added as an afterthought. "They aren't old, they're eternal. Love you!"

Skipping ahead, she drug Paul around the house and into the woods. It would be the last time we would see them for hours.

God help us, but she was right about everything she said: She would provide the perfect distraction.

**Whew... There you have it. Another chapter - or two - and we fight! Enjoy!!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Spirit of the Wolf_

_I don't own anything, this was just a dream I had and thought I'd write it down... Enjoy_

**Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry this took so long.**

Chapter Eighteen

Carlisle POV

We had three weeks before the Volturi were to arrive. Our guests began to trickle in two days ago. Edward and Bella were doing their best to explain the situation, but Esme and I both knew 'Cai's presence made matters more difficult.

"Carlisle, you cannot expect us to fight alongside you when you have blatantly broken our laws!" Bristling, Amun shifted, baring his teeth in silent rage. "You ask us to come defend this creature," he pointed at a slumbering Renesmee, "you call a child and… _that!"_

"Hey now," 'Cai said, coming to stand beside me. "I am not a _that_… I happen to be an adorable little girl who is mated to a wolf." Standing toe to toe with Amun, 'Cai had her hands on her hips. "Renesmee is a sweet little _girl _who does not deserve your insults. If you would just-"

"What? Allow her to bewitch me? No. The rest of you may be foolish enough to put yourselves in danger, but we're leaving. Kebi, Benjamin, Tia… Let's go."

"Amun," I began.

"No," Benjamin said, "You and Kebi can leave if you wish, but Tia and I are staying to witness."

The room was silent, the tension permeating the air. Amun studied his younger coven member; his creation.

"Amun." 'Cai gently laid a hand on the older being. She ignored his soft growl and stepped even closer, her hand on his chest. "Amun, we do not ask you to fight. We ask only that you stay long enough to testify to the Cullen's innocence and that Renesmee is not dangerous, nor is she an immortal child. Please," she softened her voice, "they don't deserve what the Volturi have planned. Your testimony can help save them"

Silence, the room filled with tense vampires, and then, "Very well, Carlisle. We will stay long enough to testify. We will not, however, stay for Aro's verdict. Come, Kebi." Taking his mate's hand, Amun and Kebi left Washington to hunt.

As the room cleared, I held out my hand for 'Cai to take. "Walk with me."

Nodding, she set down the basket of clothes she had been folding moments before. Taking my hand, she tightened her grip slightly before climbing onto my back. Wrapping her arms securely around my neck, I gave her hand a gentle squeeze before running to the lodge she and Paul had used just days before.

The run took us less than a minute. Setting her down, I held open the flap, allowing her to enter before she froze. Following, I built a fire in the middle as 'Cai wrapped herself in a brightly colored woolen blanket. I sat next to the entrance, blocking the cold air from my charge's young form.

"'Cai," I began, "What you did with Amun was not the brightest of your ideas. In any other circumstance – if I had not been with you – Amun … He can only accept Kebi's touch. What possessed you?" My fear for the little human overrode my calm facade as I threw my hands in the air.

'Cai shrugged, "Amun needed to understand that you are not looking for an ally in battle. He needed to see that I am not a threat." She perked up, an idea suddenly coming to her. "Have you had time to conduct any tests on my blood?"

I sighed, having expected this conversation but unprepared all the same. "Yes. I took a sample of Edward's venom. I then created two syringes; one with the pure venom and the other with venom diluted with an equal amount of your blood. Waiting a day – to ensure your blood had time to break down the enzymes in Edward's venom – I injected a side of beef with Edward's venom. I've run the test three times with two different types of meat; two samples from a male Angus and two from a female."

I sighed. "Your blood did not harm the infected beef, but neither did it help in any way. I have yet to test it on the female samples."

"Carlisle, why don't you ask Esme or one of the other women to donate some venom."

Intrigued, I leaned forward and asked, "Why?"

'Cai shrugged, "It's possible that my blood will have no effect on a male creature."

I considered this for a second. "Hmm. It's very possible. I'll ask Esme for her venom later."

"Great!" 'Cai said as she crawled over to me. "But that isn't why you brought me out here."

I shook my head. "I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger for the sake of a distraction. I cannot guarantee that you will be safe."

"Carlisle, there is no need for you to worry. I don't know Aro, but I hardly think he would dare risk a battle. Even one he thinks he can win. I'm not scared," she ended in a whisper.

"You may not be, but the rest of the family is. Don't doubt that we love you, too."

'Cai smiled. "I know and I love you all, too." She moved closer, guiding my arm over her shoulder, and tucked her head against my chest.

"You'll get cold," I whispered.

"No I won't. I have my blanket and a roaring fire. Carlisle," 'Cai lifted her head slightly, waiting for me to look at her. "Everything will be alright. Everything." She sighed and snuggled closer.

We sat there in silence until a soft humming met my ears. Looking down, I saw 'Cai's gaze riveted on the lodge wall as silent tears ran down her face. I ducked my head, kissed her temple and said, "Tell me about your family traditions. Do many of them transfer into the Quileute Nation?"

'Cai lifted her head and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Are you asking out of a thirst for knowledge or the need to distract me from what's really going on?"

I laughed. "Both, I guess. You don't have to hide what you truly feel. We won't think any less of you."

"I know. It's just… I know how worried and stressed you all are. I don't want to add to that any more than I already have." She sighed again. "Maybe I should have left when you and the Pack asked me to. My being here could just do more harm than good."

"It was like you said before. The Volturi already knows you are here. It would only serve their quest for justice further if you ran. Their tracker enjoys his hunt far too much. He plays with his prey. No," I asserted, shaking my head, "you are far safer here." I felt her nod. "What else is bothering you?" When she looked at me, I added, "There's more. I can tell."

She curled closer, shaking her head. I wrapped my arms around her and waited. I rocked her back and forth to bide the time.

"I'm scared," she whispered finally.

"We all are." I admitted.

"How do you hide it?"

"My dear, 'Cai. It's not something we hide." I searched my mind trying to find a way to explain. "We accept our fear and try to go on despite it. It doesn't make you less a person to admit and accept that which you cannot change or fight."

She shook her head. "I should have known you would be the calm one. That's why you are the perfect father for this family."

"Really."

"Uh huh. Who else has the ability to keep Rosalie and Edward in line when they start fighting with each other?"

"Esme?" I suggested.

'Cai shook her head. "I love Esme dearly, but she's far too gentle when it comes to those two. I'd have smacked them a couple of times. Of course," 'Cai shrugged, "I grew up around a bunch of boys."

Without giving herself a chance to reminisce, she pulled away, looked at me, and asked, "What now?"

Confused, I replied, "What do you mean?"

"Just that; What now? Do I stay with you or go running off with the wolves, never to be seen or heard from again? Because," the younger woman shook her finger at me, "that is so not gonna fly, buddy."

"I don't think we could make you leave if we tried. Besides," I grinned, "you sure have made things interesting."

"Thank you, thank you." The mood in the lodge was lightened, if only for a moment.

"Well," she started brightly, "You wanted to know about my family's traditions? First off…"

And with that, my newest daughter and I whiled away the afternoon, discussing various traditions, rituals and legends passed down through the generations. When we finally made our way back to the house, it was with calmer minds and lighter hearts. Cradled against my chest, 'Cai slept soundly for the first time without Paul or Jacob's presence.

"How is she?" Esme asked when I stepped onto the porch.

Looking down at 'Cai's smooth face, I replied, "Terrified but willing to protect us despite her fear and exhaustion."

"Give her to me." Holding out her arms, Esme waited for me to relinquish my hold on the tiny human. Once secure in my wife's arms, 'Cai clung tighter to Esme's body. Moving to the den, Esme rocked 'Cai back and forth as the cd Edward made 'Cai played in the background.

I walked to my office, meeting Bella on the way.

"Bella, may I have a sample of your venom?"

"Sure, what do you need it for?" Bella followed me into my office and sat across from my desk, constantly practicing for Charlie's visits.

"'Cai has a theory; She thinks her blood will only have an effect on a female subject infected by a female's venom. If 'Cai were male, we believe it would be the other way around."

"So, you want to see if my venom will react to 'Cai's blood?" Bella shrugged, "I think it's a great idea. How long do you think the test will take?"

"Not long, I hope. A day at the most. Thank you, Bella," I said as I bottled her venom. "I will let you know when I've found anything."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Edward and I are going to take Renesmee home tonight. We'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," I repeated, giving her a hug and kiss. Sighing, I watched her walk out the door. Following, I walked to the den and sat with my wife. Paul and Jacob were both gone tonight patrolling and were worried 'Cai would not sleep. However, wrapped safely in my wife's arms, 'Cai's slumber was deep and uninterrupted.

Leaning back, I let my thoughts consume me; My fears and my anger. Kissing Esme, I wrapped a blanket around 'Cai and watched her sleep, still awed by the simple beauty of her calm face. Finding peace, the household sat in silence until dawn.

**Yes, I know, it's a bit rushed. I had a hard time writing this one for some reason. Just a little father/daughter interaction thrown in there for you all. A filler because my brain decided to write this. Happy New Year Everybody!! You know the drill.**


End file.
